


Just A Kiss

by jeanm3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanm3/pseuds/jeanm3
Summary: Love is the most powerful force of all and a true love kiss can break any curse. Even one caused by a bite and the light of a full moon.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Just A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fiction for this fandom and my very first in English, which is not my first language, so be kind to me if there are mistakes. I don't have anyone who is good enough in English to check it out for me and correct it.  
> This fiction is set in a world where Voldemort never existed because I want my gays alive and happy. They deserve it.  
> It's nothing too serious (no pun intended) and just fluff and smut. The two most important ingredients!  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Remus opened his eyes slowly, recognizing immediately the ceiling of the Hospital Wing. He tried to move but every part of his body ached in pain and was covered in bandages, telling him that the last full moon was more rough than usual.

“You look like a mummy.” Remus turned towards the voice and saw Sirius sat beside his bed. He tried to smile at his friend, who flashed a comforting smile. Seeing him made Remus very happy, he didn’t like to wake up after a full moon all alone but have never told anyone so. He didn’t want to put even more weight on the shoulder of his friends. But since he told his friends about his “furry problem”, as they liked to call it, there was not a single time that we woke up alone in the infirmary. Sirius moved near the bed and took Remus hand in his, massaging gently.

“I know it’s a stupid question, but how are you feeling? Last night Moony was more tumultuous than usual.”

“I can fell that.” Remus tried to sound funny, but his voice was too tired for that intent. Sirius giggled, but the other noticed a veil of melancholy covering the usually happy and sparkly eyes of his friend.

“You and the others aren’t hurt, are you?” “Don’t worry, we are all good. You are the one who needs to rest. If I can be honest, this time we were a little bit worried for you, James and Peter told me to go and report them your situation as soon as you woke up.” “I’m sorry to make you all worried.” His voice sounded more hurt than he wanted to be.

“Don’t even say it. We love you, there’s nothing we won’t do you for you.” Those words warmed Remus’ heart. “I know, thank you. I don’t know what I did to deserves friends like you three,” He sighed deeply.

“If only it wasn’t for this curse everything would be perfect.” Sirius opened his lips to say something but closed them immediately and gave him instead of a light smile. “I’m going to call Madam Pomfrey, so she can give you some potion and you can go back to sleep.” Sirius tried to get up, but Remus tightened their hands together.

“Wait. I want to stay like this for a little more.” The man with the long and black hair sat back down and smiled so brightly that Remus's heart skipped a bit. “Everything for you, Moony.” They stayed in silence for a little while, until Remus broke it.

“What time is it?” “I think is around seven.” “Since when you’re here?” Sirius scrolled his shoulders.

“I don’t know, maybe five or six.” “You idiot, you should have slept more.” On Sirius's face appeared a grin.

“Like you don’t like seeing me as first thing in the morning.” Even in the tiredness Remus's face developed a slight red shade, making him feel hot and flustered. “T-that’s not true!” The funny thing was that he was actually the first thing the man with sandy hair was looking for in the morning, It doesn’t matter if it was in their bedroom or when he was in an infirmary bed.

The fifth-year was when Remus acknowledged that he fell for Sirius. Badly, disastrously and mindlessly in love. They were chilling in the common hall, on one of the old red and gold brocade couches, as usual. It was a cold winter day and the snow was falling outside making everything withe and silent. Remus was reading a book at the end of one side of the couch and Sirius was at the other end, their legs intertwined, both under a warm blanket and two mugs of hot chocolate, almost finished, on the floor. When Remus put down his book for a little pause, his eyes went to Sirius who was blissfully sleeping. He borrowed one of Remus sweater, to stay warm since he didn’t own one of those “insults to fashion” as he calls them. But since Remus was taller and with bigger shoulders than the boy with the dark hair, the sweater was so big on him that during his sleep it felt down on one of his shoulders. Remus felt his heart melt and his breath taken away.

Sirius was beautiful, with his dark long and wavy hair covering half of his handsome face and his lips lightly parted away, making Remus want to kiss him, taste that mouth and his entire body. That kind of thought started to form in his mind. What was that? Was he attracted to Padfoot? Not that it was difficult since the man looked like a Greek god or something in Remus's eyes. Was he in love? Did he like him more than a friend?

He doesn’t remember how long he has been staring at the sleeping beauty, questioning all that he’d ever know, but he was so into it that he didn’t even notice James coming into the room.

“If you look at him one more second with that intensity, you’ll set him on fire.” Said the newcomer, giving at the tall boy a fright and making him blush very hard. “I-I… When d-did you…? What?” James laughed, trying not to be too loud. “Oh Moony, if you could see the expression on your face right now.” “Fuck off!” James headed to their room but before vanishing on the stair he gifted a last grin at the friend. “I would stop drooling before he wakes up if I was in you.”

Remus threw one of the cushions at him but missing him. He felt his face burning and his heart racing like crazy. This wasn’t good, he thought. What was he going to do now? He knew that Sirius was attracted to men but that didn’t mean the boy was attracted to him. He felt his head heavy but as soon he put back his gaze at Sirius all he could think was how gorgeous he was.

The following days were hard for Remus since he started to notice every little thing Sirius did: passing a hand through his hair when he was nervous, biting his bottom lip when he was concentrated, how he massaged his collarbone while listening to someone and also the way his glorious butt swayed when he walked in his tight jeans or the way his t-shirts would raise every time he moved because too short and giving him a beautiful view of his abs and happy trail. Sirius Black awakened every hormone in Remus's body, making him go crazy. And the worst part was that James knew; the bitch knew that he was whipped for his best friend and the teasing he had to endure was enough to make someone go mad. Even Sirius began to flirt jokingly at him, too oblivious to notice the effect he had on the taller boy.

Thank God everything went numb after a while: he started to know how to control his feeling and his lust and the others stopped teasing him every hour of the day, but the joke was still a must on some occasions.

Remus decided that he couldn’t put in danger his marvellous friendship with Sirius, not at least with real proof that the boy was also interested in him.

More than a year passed after that time and in their sixth year of school, Remus found a delicate balance between his romantic feelings and the effect that he genuinely proved for Sirius Black as a dear friend. But in moments like this, where they were one beside the other, with their fingers twisted together and that look on his friend's face, Remus thought that maybe he wasn’t just a friend for him. He hated to admit it, but that little flame of hope was enough to make him go on. It was even enough to fight against all his insecurities and his hate for himself and the monster inside him. The love he had for the other was enough to save him from loneliness and sadness, he often found himself thinking how a great couple they would be.

But on bad days that flame was almost extinct. His demons made him miserable, his insecurities weak. The bright future in front of him an ocean of loneliness and darkness.

“Moony? Is everything alright?” Sirius's voice recalls Remus from some dark places and he was grateful for that.

“Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts.” “You had a really sad expression just right now, you know you could always talk to me, doesn’t matter what,” Sirius said with his velvet voice, capable of melting the werewolf with one word. “I know, but don’t worry, nothing really important.” “If you say so.” He didn’t look very convinced but Madam Pomfrey let them know that lessons were starting.

“I have to leave you now, but I’ll be back as soon as lessons are over with backups.” He winked and that act alone made the butterflies in Remus stomach dance crazily. He watched the boy walk away, who turned back to him to say bye one last time before disappearing is the hallway.

Remus took a deep breath and before falling asleep again thought how perfect would be if the power of love could break his curse and free him forever.

After a couple of days, he had recovered enough to go back to their dorm and lessons. His friends took notes of every single subject to help him and Lily was so kind as to help him with the most difficult spells and homework. This way, the days he lost in the Hospital Wing were easily catch on.

That afternoon he was left all alone as the others went outside to catch some fresh air and play in the fresh snow. He declined the offer even if the others were quite persistent, he preferred to stay in with a mug of hot chocolate and mint and listen to some music in the common hall. The dorm was empty as everyone was outside to enjoy the sun or around the castle. He put on some record of jazz music and let himself relax in the atmosphere. He was happy to have some time alone, as in the past days his friends were always by his side looking out for him for every little thing and it became tiring really quickly. He was very grateful but too much is too much even in his condition.

After half-past an hour of pure peace, he heard someone coming down the stairs. “Strange I thought I was the only one in the dorms.” He mumbled to himself. But as soon the person came into the room, he immediately knew who it was.

Eros was the most famous boy in the school, not only for his looks and style which were enough to make him a star: his slender legs were complimented by the icy jeans, paired with a pastel pink turtleneck tucked in his pants. The colour of his hair was, to say the least unique: silver with a slight shade of lavender there and there. His skin pale but healthy looking without imperfection and his eyes were a perfect match to his hair: the lavender in his eyes was so enchanting and mystic that even James and Peter were attracted to them like bees to honey. He’d wear silver glasses with big lenses on his elegant nose, giving him even more charm. He was the only one that could compete against Sirius in terms of looks but even if he was friendly and kind, he was more reserved than his look suggested.

But the real treat was another: he was the king of love. Shocking, isn’t it? His powers were purely based on love and everything around it. At first, nobody believed him but Dumbledore himself made very clear that he was special and indeed the king of love and the only one in the world with the power to control that force. At first, he and the others thought he was too strict and unfriendly, but they later understood that it was only the weight of a lot of pressure and all those eyes on him scrutiny him like an exotic animal.

As soon as they tried to speak to him, they found a kind and warm-hearted boy in need of real friends. He wasn’t officially part of the Marauders, mostly because he didn’t like doing pranks and that sort of thing and because he was busy learning how to manage such power and take over the world by love. Remus and he grew quite close being more similar than the others: they both liked to read and, more important to anything to Remus, they loved chocolate. He was the one that introduced Remus to hot chocolate with a little bit of mint syrup, something he would always be grateful for.

When their eyes met Eros flashed a warm and genuine smile. Perfect as you could imagine. “Hi, Remus!” He tried to repay that smile knowing damn well it was not even close at that perfection, but Eros had this ability to make you feel like the most important and beautiful thing in the world with just his eyes. In fact, as soon Remus said hello to him, his eyes sparkled, they literally sparkled like glitter and Remus felt his heart getting warmer and warmer.

With just a wave of the hand, a bed of pink and light blue clouds appeared in front of him and he laid down on them, putting his hands under his chin for support. Then, he proceeded to fly across the room, half a meter from the floor, and stop right in front of Remus. It was something he liked to do when he was in the dorm and, in his own words, those clouds were extremely warm, comfy and extremally aesthetic pleasing.

“I hope I’m not interrupting your moment to relax.” “Don’t worry, it’s always a pleasure to talk with you, we didn’t see each other a lot in the last week.” His eyes twinkled again at the kind words of Remus. “Oh honey, the pleasure is all mine! You’re right, I was so busy with my training I didn’t even have the time to spend a minute with you guys, but you know, love it’s a full-time job.” He winked and Remus had the feeling he wasn’t talking only for himself. His face lit up a little bit. Well, of course, he knew about his feelings for Sirius, he was the damn king of love. But this was the first time he addressed the matter, even if indirectly. He never asked Eros to help him with his crush, because his pride was too strong to make him go to the king of love and beg for a required love like the world would depend on it. His world may depend on it, but he was not going to say that out loud.

“I have to say, it’s not a coincidence we are alone right now in the dorm.” Remus looked at him with, he hoped, a poker face. But the expression on Eros's face let him know that it wasn’t the case. “I need to talk to you, about a sensitive topic, for you.” Remus started to sweat cold. Was he going to talk about Sirius? Why now? His head went blank for a moment.

“It’s about your…” He was searching for the right words. “Let’s call it as you all like to call it: furry problem.” Remus opened his mouth surprised and without words. He needed a moment before speaking again. “How do you know about that?” “I’m sorry darling, it’s not that I eavesdropped on you guys or something, but I know every heart and every secret that they hold. I’m sorry not waiting for you to be ready to tell me, but the clock is ticking, and I might have finally ready a way to break your curse.” Remus opened wide his eyes. “You what?!”

“It took me a while, but I finally mastered an enchantment powerful enough to set you free by the curse of the werewolf. Forever.” Ramus couldn’t believe his ears. Was he dreaming? There was a way to be free? To not transform anymore and live a normal life?

“If you are kidding me right now, I will never forgive you.” He didn’t mean to sound so mean but he couldn’t help it, having such hope and discover then it was all a joke could have broken him in ways even he would never think. Eros gave him an understanding smile.

“I know that it’s not long that we became friends and I understand that you can have some reservation for me but believe me when I say I would never hurt you like that. I mean, only a fool would mess with you, James, Peter e Sirius would kick my ass from here to kingdom come.” Remus let a laugh escape from his lips.

“You are actually right. Can you tell me what this enchantment about?” Eros smiled brightly and sit upon his cloud.

“Well honey, do you know that narrative of the power of love can anything? Well, that shit is true! And I’m damn good at it!” That choice of words made Remus giggle. “Oh, I guess I should be more surprised but that makes perfect sense, especially coming from you.” “Now listen, how does this circus work? It’s pretty easy, I will lock in you most of my power of love, enough to break the curse of the werewolf, all you have to do is unlock this power that will sleep inside you until the right time.” The tall boy was listening carefully, it’s was in fact pretty easy, too easy if he could be honest.

“All right, so how do I unlock it?” The smile on the love boy took a malicious shade. “All you have to do is receive a true love kiss.” Eros tongue-popped and Remus thought that there was a catch.

“A kiss of true love?” “I know, I know! It’s a cliché but what you wanted me to do? The only other option was making love to your true love but I’m pretty sure you prefer to take a step at a time.” Remus blushed a little bit.

“I’m fine with the true love kiss, thanks. All I have to do now is find my true love, a piece of cake!” The sarcasm in Remus's voice was evident. The boy with the silver hair raised an eyebrow.

“Bitch, are you telling me you don’t have someone in mind?” Remus opened his mouth to say something but then Sirius's face haunted his mind. His face became even reddish.

“Mine is just unrequited love. Nothing more.” “Why are you so sure about it?” Remus tried to decipher Eros's face. Was he implying that Sirius had feelings for him?

“So, when will you be ready to do it? Will you be all right? You said that this enchantment cost you a lot of energy.” Asked Remus trying to change the topic of their talk. “I’m ready right now! I’ve been saving power for the last days. I’m indeed going to demand a lot from my body, so that’s why I’ll probably lose my senses and sleep until I’ve completely recovered all my energies. Don’t worry though, it’s not my first time and everything always went right!” Remus started to feel a little bit worried for the boy in front of him.

“Are you sure?” “Damn sure. I perfected this magic to help you with all security for me and you. You don’t have to worry about a thing.” He flashed a comforting smile and Remus felt a little bit reassured.

“Let’s do it.” “Now, I might have another little detail to tell you, the only way for me to do it is to kiss you, darling.”

“Oh.” He didn’t expect it and he didn’t know how to feel about that. “Listen, I’m sorry and I know that it might be a little bit uneasy for our relationship but since we don’t prove anything for each other it shouldn’t be a problem. I mean, I do find you pretty hot so it’s not I’m mad about it.” He winked seductively and made Remus blush a little bit in disbelief.

“D-do you really think I’m hot? It’s a little bit difficult for me to believe that you are one of the most attractive people in the school.” Eros giggled amused. “Thanks. Well, I’m not the only one who thinks so.” The tone of his voice made it clear that he was talking about Padfoot. Remus felt his face burning. He couldn’t believe his ears if Sirius found him attractive maybe he had a chance. He felt a little bit delusional, but it didn’t matter at the time: his heart was exploding of happiness.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice Eros made the clouds vanish and was now standing right in front of him. “Moon-I mean Remus! Are you ready?” The tall boy looked up at him and stood up towering the love boy by a good ten centimetres. Remus noticed that the boy corrected himself and he found him extremely cute.

“I’m ready and, by the way, you can call me Moony.” Eros smiled with happiness overflowing from his eyes. Remus took a deep breath and tried to relax. It was his first time kissing a boy and it wasn’t like he had a lot of experience with girls either. Eros took off their way his glasses and looked right in the eyes of the taller boy, who felt his heart drop. Eros was simply gorgeous and his eyes without the glasses were even more magnetic and enchanting, emphasized by the mascara he was wearing. His upper lip formed a perfect cupid bow and his bottom lip was not too big or too slim. Those lips were created to kiss and to be kissed. 

Eros put a hand behind Remus's neck and he slowly stood on his toes to match his height, Remus put his arms behind his back in order to close the distance between them. They closed their eyes as their lips started to get close.

The kiss was just pure perfection: as soon as the juicy lips of Eros touched Remus’, he could feel a warmth going from their kiss right into his heart and lit it on fire. Their tongues started to sweetly fight, making that kiss even more passionate and hot. They tasted each other like forbidden fruits and every bite was a step closer to eternal damnation. Remus felt the flame in his heart crave into it and the warm sensation slowly going away. He didn’t know how long they’ve been kissing but he didn’t care. That kiss was salvation and damnation at the same time. Simply breath-taking.

When the warm feeling was completely gone, the kiss started to lose intensity until they broke apart. They opened their eyes, taking a minute to catch their breaths.

“I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.” Said tempting Eros. Remus looked at him astonished. He didn’t know why he was so surprised for: Eros was the king of love so he could have imagined that he was also a g

God kisser and who knows what else. “I-it was… amazi-” He couldn’t finish talking as Eros felt on the floor, exhausted.

“Fuck, Eros!” He was still dazed by the kiss, so he didn’t manage to catch the falling boy. He threw himself on the floor beside the other. Once he made sure the love boy was just sleeping, he left out a sigh of relief and tried to calm down his poor heart.

Eros didn’t even tell him approximately how long he would have been asleep, but he hoped it wasn’t long because he needed his friend to understand what to do now. The king of love was skinny enough to be taken to his room without too much effort from the taller boy, he easily put the pretty boy in his bed and placed his glasses on his pillow, near his head.

He watched his friend as he was deeply asleep, making almost no sound. He touched his heart and if he focused enough, he could feel a little flame burning inside. What to do now? Was he supposed to tell his friends? They became animagus for him, risking everything, he couldn’t keep such a secret for himself, not now that he had the opportunity to escape that horrible destiny.

He went to their bedroom and threw himself on his bed. He was quite tired, that afternoon was busier than he could have imagined. As his eyelids fell on his eyes, the image of Sirius appeared in his mind, making him fall asleep with a tender smile paint on his mouth.

“Moony… Moony…” A sweet voice caressed Remus's ears. He opened his eyes and the handsome face of Sirius was only a few centimetres away. Remus didn’t realize that he woke up and thought he was still dreaming.

“Why I always end up dreaming about you?” He mumbled against his pillow, but Sirius was near enough to catch every word that left Remus's mouth. He giggled and a big smile appeared on his face.

“I’m really flattered to hear that, but this is not a dream Moony.” When Remus realized the situation, he wanted to choke himself to death in that same pillow. He could feel his face turning red. He had already too many emotions that day to deal even whit that shit. “Moony, are you awake?” “What do you want?”

“I and the others are back, do you want to eat some pumpkin pastries with us?” At the sound of the word food, Remus's stomach made a little noise letting him know that it was a great idea. “Sure, why not.” Sirius's smile became brighter. “Come on Sleeping Beauty! The others already started!” Remus couldn’t stop himself from smiling, he stood up and followed his friend in the common room, maybe looking two or three times at his butt. Sirius would be the death of him.

They found James and Lily sit on one armchair, the girl on the boy’s lap, and Peter on the couch near the fireplace, getting warmed up from the outside cold. “Looks like our princess finally woke up!” Said James jokingly as soon as Remus put a foot in the room. “Please, he’s not a princess! He’s a queen!” Said Sirius winking at the poor boy, who was blushing for the hundredth time that day. “You sure like to kiss his ass, don’t you Padfoot?” Sirius grinned very confidently. “And what about it?” James laughed loudly, followed soon by Lily and Peter.

“Why it always ends like this.” Murmured Remus, making himself comfortable on one free couch.

“Wait, guys! We should ask Eros if he wants to eat with us, I know he likes pumpkin pastries a lot!” Proposed Lily, making Remus freeze in his sit. “Good idea! I’m going to ask him!” Answered excited Sirius. “No!” Everybody turned to look at him with surprised faces. “What’s wrong? I thought you liked him.” Asked Peter, sounding very perplexed. The others nodded in agreement.

Remus left out a big sight. “He’s not going to be available for a couple of days.” “What do you mean?” Asked Lily, exchanging a confused look with his boyfriend. Remus explained everything to his friends, trying to be more concise and at the same time precise as he could be. During his explanation he didn’t cross-eyes a single time with Sirius, too scared to see on his face something that would have destroyed his fragile heart.

“To summarize everything: you have to receive a true love kiss and you won’t be a werewolf anymore, right?” Remus looked ad James and nodded. “That’s amazing!” Peter screamed enthusiastically, “Well, yes, but I still have to find my true love. What if I must wait years before that? Or worse, never find it because I don’t have a true love?” “Moony, that’s not the spirit. You must be positive! And we all will help you find your soulmate, right Sirius?” As James asked Sirius, Remus felt his heart race faster.

Remus lifted his eyes and met Sirius’. On his face an indecipherable expression. The boy felt his heart sink and fear and pain choked him, like dark hands wrapping around his neck and his stomach, making him sick. He didn’t know what he was expecting from him, but that emotionless reaction broke him.

“Sure, we’re not going to rest until we find your true love, Moony. Doesn’t matter how long it will take!” “Now we’re talking!” Responded James excited. Nobody seemed to notice the lack of excitement in Sirius's eyes, except for Remus, who knew his best friend too well to be fooled by that poor acting. Sirius eyes usually glimmered like stars on a bed of grey clouds, but this time they were just deep grey pools of void.

“Thanks, guys.” He tried to not sound in pain, but he really was and all he wanted was to run away and stay alone. But fate often doesn’t accommodate our wishes.

When it was time to go to dinner, Remus couldn’t refuse without worrying his friends, so he had to go, knowing very well he wasn’t in the state to eat a single bite. He felt nauseous, his stomach tightened in a vice, his head heavy and his throat a little bit sore. He said to himself to make it quick and then find an excuse to bolt away to somewhere quiet and isolated.

The table was sundried with any kind of delicacies: roast duck with orange, Norwegian smoked salmon, pumpkin soup and amaretti, Cornish pasty, sautéed zucchini and carrots, mashed potatoes and for dessert dark chocolate charlotte royal, white chocolate mousse and pumpkin pie.

James and Pater threw themselves on the food like there was no tomorrow, hungry like animals. Just the thought of putting something in his mouth made Remus almost threw up.

“Guys, I’m not feeling very well. I’m going to Madame Pomfrey and see if she has something for stomach-ache.” The others had no time to say anything, as Remus stood up and left the Great Hall without looking back.

He didn’t know when he started to run but he found himself running in the corridors of the old castle, on the verge of tears.

The muscle memory inside his legs took him straight to the astronomy tower, completely deserted at that hour of the evening. He closed the door behind him, leaning back, catching his breath. The force slowly abandoned his legs and he let himself slide to the ground. His heart was racing like a horse and as the rain started to fall from the sky, so did tears from his tired eyes. Like lava on his cheeks. His hand on his mouth, to try and suppress the sobs, which were filling the empty room.

His heart hurt so bad like shuttered in millions of pieces by the ugly reality that Sirius wasn’t in love with him and probably would never be. Sirius wasn’t his true love, but Remus wanted him to be so bad and that’s why it was so painful. How could he go in search of his true love if the only person in his heart right now was Sirius?

The cold of the room embraced his body and transformed the trails of tears in cold and sharp knives, on his red and soft face.

But even in that state, he wanted to hug the long-haired boy, feel the heat of his body and the squeeze of his arm around his waist. He wanted to look into those two skies of clouds that were his eyes and kiss those irreverent lips, that looked so inviting and tasting. He wanted to be with him forever, because Remus, not even for a second, thought that anyone could be his true love, other than Sirius. As the stars always stay beside the moon, so he wanted to stay beside him.

The tears stopped to flow from his swollen eyes, which started to slowly close, tired from the long day and the long cry. So, he fell into Morfeo’s arms, as he asked himself the last question: Why love must hurt so bad?

The morning after, Remus woke up in his bed, under the red and gold tartan covers. “What the he-.” His voice died in his mouth as he felt an arm around his waist. When his eyes saw dark wavy hair coming out from the covers, he felt his heart skip a beat or two. Sirius was sleeping blissfully right beside him, with his mouth a little bit open. Remus thought that karma really is a bitch, but he had to admit, that after all that crying the previous night, he was feeling better. His heart a little bit lighter.

Sirius was already close to the other, but in a sleeping act, he pulled closer and now their faces were only a few inches apart, their legs intricated together. Remus could feel the heat on his cheeks and his heart explode. This was not good, what was he supposed to do now? Turn back to sleep? Like he could do it.

He looked at his best friend as he was the best work of art in the world. At that moment he realized that Eros didn’t specify how a true love kiss was supposed to be and he was also at fault because he didn’t ask. What if his love for the other was enough to make a kiss sufficiently powerful to break the curse? It was in fairy tales. There was only a way to find out.

Remus looked at those lips, the ones he had always wanted to kiss and love. As the distance between them was getting shorter, the heartbeat of Remus was accelerating. Now, at any moment his heart would have jumped out of his chest.

The kiss was soft, like a butterfly posing on a black rose, pure like a lily. His heart almost stopped, but nothing more happened. A strange emotion wrapped his heart, but he wasn’t sure what it was. His eyes became watery and he had to fight hard in order to not cry.

He put his arm around the thin waist of Sirius and as he closed his glassy eyes, two tears fell down his face, right in his pillow. He hoped it was still early and so he tried to get some more sleep, the slight touch between them was enough to put him at peace and made him fall asleep again. This time with a resigned heart.

The light of the sun entered the big windows, hitting Remus right in the face. He mumbled something while hiding his eyes in his yellow pillow. He stayed like this for a few moments, before turning on his back and slowly open his green and gold eyes. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and thank Merlin he would have been free for two whole days. He was not in the right place of mind to go to the lessons and do homework.

He was the only one in the dorm, letting him know that it probably was too late for breakfast. Since he had the bathroom all for himself, he decided it was the right time for a shower and put himself together. He got out of bed and took from his closet the bathrobe and his Gryffindor slippers.

The bathroom was pleasantly warm, indicating that the others must have taken a shower earlier that morning. In the bathroom, there were four shower stalls, made in mahogany woods, in strong contrast with the cold white marble of the floor and sinks. He chose a shower and turned the hot water gold valve. The steam started to fill the stall and the room. He took off the clothes of the day before, with which he had slept with, and threw them on the floor. He entered the shower and let the hot water take away his last drop of sleep, making him fully awake. The water was so nice on the skin, together with the movements of his soapy hands on his body.

He used to never look at his body covered in scars because that view made his insecurities even stronger. He never felt beautiful or attractive, no matter what his friends have always told him. Those marks on him were the proof he was a monster: a monster no one would ever love. Or at least that was what he used to think, his friendship with the Marauders and Lily made him understand that in the world there was a little bit of love even for him. Now he was more comfortable in his skin, even if there was still a lot of work to do.

He closed the water and wore his red bathrobe, with the stigma of Gryffindor on the chest. The soft and fine cotton wrapped the boy in a delicate hug of fluffiness. He went to the withe sink and gold tap, brushed his teeth and dried gently his curly and sandy hair with a towel and ended his beauty routine putting a little bit of nutrient oil, that was kindly gifted to him by Lily, in order to have more soft and perfect curls. He took his dirty clothes from the ground and turned back to the bedroom.

He put the clothes in the laundry basket and went to his closet to choose something to wear: honey trousers, a white shirt, a forest green braided knit sweater, which he tucked into his pants a little bit, and a brown belt to complete the look.

“Not bad.” He said to himself, looking casual but at the same time well put together. He took his wand and cast a charm to completely dry his hair, put on socks and brown leather boots and with those last steps he was ready to go.

“You look good.” Remus looked at the door and there was Sirius, leaning against the wall, with a hot smile on his face. Remus smiled back, taking a good look at the boy. “Well, you too, but that’s not news.” Sirius was wearing black skinny jeans with some cuts on the knees, which made his muscled thighs looking lustful, black boots, a Bordeaux turtleneck tight enough to show every muscle, the look was completed by his iconic black leather jacket. He looked like a rock star, making Remus almost drool.

“Thank you, Moony. I brought you something to eat.” He handed a napkin with a croissant with chocolate filling, the one Remus love. “Oh, thank you! I’m starving!” He took a bite and took a bite, the crunchiness of the dough resonated in his mouth, it was still warm, as was the chocolate that dripped on his tongue, stimulating his every taste bud. “Umm… Delicious!” Taking Remus by surprise, Sirius used his thumb to clean the corner of his mouth of some chocolate and then proceed to lick his own finger, without breaking eye contact. Remus felt a shiver going right down in his pants. He took his frustration out on his food, trying to not think anything sexual, which was very difficult because he was a teenager in the middle of a hormonal storm with a really hot boy in front of him.

“Can I ask you something? What were you doing in the astronomy tower last night? I found you there asleep and cold as ice.” “While Remus was chewing his last bit, he took the time to make up a believable lie. “After I went to Madame Pomfrey, I wanted to stay alone a little bit, before coming back to the dorm; you know, stargazing and relaxing, but I guess I fell asleep from tiredness. Thank you for taking me back. How did you manage that?” “Obviously I had to use a spell, there’s no way I could take a giant like you in my arms and put to bed. I’m built but not that much!” They laughed together at the picture. “I hope you didn’t mind if I slept with you, you were freezing so I thought to help in order to warm you quickly.” “I don’t.”

There was a moment of silence, full of something unknown but perfectly tangible: words not told, suppressed emotion, eager hearts and a drop or two of lust. It was the first time that between the two there was such an uncomfortable moment, usually, even if they didn’t talk it never felt like that.

Sirius was the one who broke the uneasiness in the air. “Well, we have some busy day in front of us, Rem! I hope you are ready to find your true love because starting today you have a lot of dates to go to!” Remus looked at him blinking incredulously and open-mouthed. “I’m sorry, what?” “Since I’m the biggest flirt of the school, I’m the only one qualify enough to help you find our curse breaker, so this morning, during breakfast when you were sleeping peacefully, I started to talk to people you might like and I got you some dates.”

Remus didn’t know what to say. He was a little bit confused by the completely different enthusiasm Sirius was showing compared to the previous day and heartbroken. He did know that he wasn’t his true love but seeing him so eager to find someone for him, made Remus feel miserable.

But there’s was no way he was going to show that to his best friend, who was trying his best to help him break the curse that made his life a hell on earth. He smiled at the best he could. “Thank you. You are a real friend.”

“Anything for you, Moony.” “What about the others?” “James said that there was no reason to rush into it and you know that Peter always follows what Prongs say, but I think the early we find your princess or prince, the better, right?” “Umm, right.” Remus felt grateful to James, that probably imagined his difficult situation.

“So, you have a date right about an hour from now. Thank Merlin you are already dressed up, you just need to relax and spend some time with these girls and boys and try to see if there’s a spark.” Remus didn’t really want to do this, but he couldn’t tell his friend why, so he had to play along. The stress he experienced in that situation was almost bigger than during the full moon and that said something.

Remus thought that it would be easy, but he could have not been more wrong: he still was madly in love with Sirius, so everything was really stressful, exhausting and painful. Every girl or boy he met was lovely and nice, but he knew that it was all useless. He didn’t even have the time to put his emotions for his friends aside definitely, that he was speaking with people he never met trying to find his “true love”. What made that circus even more painful was the fact he had to face the hoping expression of Sirius at the end of every date. Him asking how it went, if he felt something if he thought that person could be his potentially true love.

Remus reached the peak of endurance on his sixth date.

He was a lovely boy, a tall blond guy with blue eyes that looked like crystals of ice embedded in his manly face. His name was Paul and was a Hufflepuff. He loved to read just like Remus and had a passion for apple candy and jazz music. He seemed almost perfect, but he was no Sirius. Remus started to feel his head getting heavy from all that socialization. He wanted to go to his room and sleep until dinner.

“Is everything all right?” Asked Paul with a silky voice, deep and manly, so nice to be able to melt everyone like chocolate under the sun, except Remus. “Sorry, I’m just a little bit cold.” They were taking a walk by the Great Lake shoreline. The sun was hitting the water making it shine as stars fell from the sky. A cold breeze blew from the centre of the lake to the lakeside. Remus fixed his scarf, while a chill struck his whole body. Then put his hands in the pocket of his oversized fur-lined denim jacket.

Paul looked at him not particularly convinced. “Can I ask you something?” “Sure.” “Why are you doing this?” Remus looked at him, petrified. “What do you mean?” “Well, I don’t want to sound rude but it’s pretty clear to me that you are not exactly interest in me or anyone you went out with today.” Remus sighed loudly, a cloud of steam coming out of his mouth. “I guess it wasn’t very subtle, is it? I’m sorry, but one of my friends decided to help me find me… a girlfriend or boyfriend. I guess I’m not really in the mood for that, but I didn’t have the courage to say no to him.” Paul nodded gently. “Are you in love?” Remus's eyes opened surprised.

“Is it so obvious?” “Well, if you weren’t, I would be a little bit offended. I think I’m a pretty good catch.”

He winked with a nice smile on his face. Remus couldn’t help but laugh. “I have to give you that. I’m sorry, I didn’t want to waste your time.” “Oh, don’t be! I still had a great time.” “Me too.” Paul left a quick kiss on his cheek, making the Gryffindor boy blush a bit. “I hope that whoever you’re in love with will open their eyes and see what a treat they have right in front of them.” Remus gifted him with a grateful smile. “Thank you, that’s very sweet.”

“And if things don’t work out, you know where to find me.” Paul launched the last wink before leaving for the castle. Remus looked at the lake, lost in his own world. The wind blew his hair around and hit his flushed face. He couldn’t go on like that, he had to do something in order to stop Sirius. Telling the truth?

“Re! Moony!” Not far away, Sirius was running to him, his hair dancing in the cold wind of that sunny winter day. “How it went?” Remus rolled his eyes, hoping the boy didn’t notice. “Nothing happened.” Sirius sighted discouraged. “How’s that possible? That guy is perfect for you!” Tried to argue the boy, but Remus didn’t even bother to look at him. Some dark clouds over the mountains were approaching threateningly. “Moony, are you even trying?” Remus snapped back at him. “What are you insinuating?” “Well, to me it doesn’t look like you care to find your true love as much as I do!” Remus started to boil with rage. “Listen, I’m grateful that you are trying so hard for me, but I’m not in the mood to find my “true love” or whatever and if I can be totally honest with you I didn’t ask!” Sirius looked surprised by his reaction. “Do you want to break the curse or no?” “Yes! But finding my true love is not like going to the market!” The stress that he had stored inside him for all-day muted to anger and he could feel the lava of the volcano coming out of him. “You didn’t even ask before starting to play Cupido and set me up for dates that I didn’t even want to go to!” Even Sirius started to get angry, feeling attacked by his friend.

“I’m just trying to help! No need to be an asshole! What are you so mad about?!” “Because I fucking love you, you idiot!” Remus screamed exhausted and took a moment to realize what he had just said. Sirius looked at him completely shocked. “You what?” His voice a whisper in the breeze. “I love you! I love you! I’m stupidly and crazily in love with you!” At every word, Remus could feel a weight left from his chest. His heart was beating like ever before and his head was pulsing cause the adrenaline of the moment.

He stood there looking at Sirius, waiting for him to say something. In his head, he already knew the answer and he was finally ready to hear it directly from him and put an end at his feelings.

“I love you too.” Remus froze in disbelief. Did he hear right or was he going crazy? “I love you too.” Repeated Sirius a little bit lauder and convinced. Remus's mind was in a storm of emotions and questions. “I don’t understand… Why did you do-” Sirius didn’t let the boy finish his sentence. “Because I was scared. I was so damn scared you can’t even imagine.” “Scared of what?” “What if I’m not your true love? What if our kiss won’t break the curse?” Remus didn’t know what to say. He didn’t even think about that possibility. He knew already that he was not his true love, but because he thought Sirius didn’t prove anything for him, now everything changed, and he was firm to fight for his happy ending. At any cost.

“I don’t care if you’re not my true love, I want you.” “What do you mean?! If I’m not your true love, you’ll never get rid of the curse!” Sirius's eyes started to get watery and tears fell on his face, an expression of pain painted on. “I already know you are not my true love and I don’t care.” “What?” “I kissed you this morning when you were asleep, and nothing happened.” Sirius tried to stop the tears, but they continued to flow, even Remus could feel tears at the back of his eyes.

“I’m pretty sure both the people involved need to be awake to be a true love kiss.” Sirius laughed softly while taking some steps towards Remus. “It worked for Snow White and the Sleeping Beauty.” Remus felt a little bit silly for saying something like that, making Sirius smile. “We are not in a fairy-tale, Moony.” Now they were just a step apart. Looking at each other in their eyes.

“Moony, I can’t compel you to stay a werewolf just so we can have a love story and I don’t want to say until you find your true love because I don’t want this to be something temporary, I’m might be crazy but I want to stay with you forever. But that’s egoistic, I love you too much to do this to you.” “I’m the only one who can choose my own fate and I choose you. I choose to be with you because I'm willing to be a werewolf for the rest of my life if it means I can be with you and love you.” Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist, in a warm and long-awaited hug. Sirius threw his arms around his neck and pressed their faces together.

“You are so unfair, Moony. How I’m supposed to do the right thing if you say such romantic shit?” Remus laughed in Sirius' neck, making the other tremble. “I love you.” “I love you too.” They grew apart enough so that they could kiss each other: they looked at each other for a moment before press their lips together. The kiss was cold and dry, but nonetheless perfect. Remus waited so long for that moment and he could feel his heart in his throat, his blood going right into his head, making him feel dizzy. The kiss became quickly needy and a little bit desperate, while pressing their bodies together like their life depended on it.

Once they tore apart to catch their breaths, laying their foreheads against each other. “Did it work?” “Don’t ruin this moment, Padfoot, because I’ve waited so long to kiss you, and it was more perfect than I could ever imagine.” Sirius smiled tenderly. “As long as you’re happy, so am I.”

The curse was not broken, but Remus couldn’t care less: he never felt happier in his life, it felt so good that he was scarred all of that was just a mere dream.

Suddenly some drops of rain fell from the sky, making the boys conscious that a storm was approaching. “We better run if we don't want to get drenched in water.” “Let’s go.” Agreed Remus, running while holding hands towards the castle. Unfortunately, they didn’t manage to reach the school before the rain started to purr from the sky and ended up being completely wet. Their laughter echoing in the wind, like a sweet melody of happiness and love.

Once they reached the arcades, they took a moment to rest. Sirius laid against the stone wall, passing a hand in his hair to get them out of his face. That act alone was enough for Remus to feel a spark in his stomach, the whole view was a paint of lust: Sirius looked sinful, his pose sensual and manly, while his wet clothes adhered perfectly to his hot body, showing every muscle without restraint. Even the panting sounded obscene to Remus and felt lust grab onto his reason. Their eyes made contact and the spark became a fire, big enough to burn them alive. He came upon him like a hungry predator, pressing their bodies against each other, thus being able to feel their erections grow in their now tight pants.

They kissed with desire, savouring each other like fine wines, their hands all over their bodies, looking desperately for physical contact. Remus could feel his blood boiling in his veins, warming him up from the cold of the rain.

The voices of some students made them break apart and they realized that was not the right place to indulge in effusions like that. Without even a word they both bolted to their room, praying that no one of their friends was there.

Luckily for the needy boys, their dorm was deserted. They closed with a charm the door and closed themselves into the bathroom. They were not able to separate themselves as they kissed as they needed it to breathe or even stay alive. Remus opened a shower and the warm water started to warm them up. They had already lost some of their clothes, which were laying on the cold floor. Sirius was now wearing only his skinny jeans, while Remus had still on his shirt and jeans. Sirius helped the werewolf to open the useless piece of cloth and once they were done, he started to kiss every inch of Remus' chest. “You’re so beautiful.” Said the boy in between kisses, giving particular attention to his scars. For a moment Remus really believed his words and his heart melted in love.

Once he reached the hem of his trousers, Sirius looked at him with eyes full of lust, making him tremble with anticipation. He took them off together with the underwear, setting Remus erection free.

“Wow, I knew you were packing, but this is a nice surprise.” Remus blushed embarrassed and flattered by those words. Sirius kissed his cock and licked all his length before putting it in his mouth, his lips softly wrapping around the tip, making Remus shiver in pleasure. He was now laying back against the white marble wall, completely covered in dew. His legs going soft and the wet shirt against his skin, making him feel less naked.

Sirius took as much as he could of Remus inside his mouth and started to suck his dick, using his tongue at the best he could. The taller boy tried to keep it quiet, but his moans filled the shower and the bathroom, to the satisfaction of Sirius. Unconsciously, Remus put his hand on top of Sirius' head and started to move his hips, in a desperate tentative of intensifying the feeling of pleasure. Remus could feel the orgasm grow inside him and it didn’t take long before reaching the peak of pleasure, he mumbled something to let the boy on his knees know that he was coming. Sirius accelerate the movement of his head and tongue and accompanied the boy over the edge, taking everything in his mouth. Remus body trembled in a thrill, with a hand on his mouth to suffocate his voice, blood boiling like lava and slowly leaving his shaft.

Sirius slipped his mouth to the end of his cock, then proceeded to spit everything in the shower drain. A smug smile on his face. He stood up and went to kiss Remus who was still catching his breath, a languid kiss, but still full of lust and desire. “It was amazing.” Said Remus on the lips of the other, with a sore voice. “Can’t wait to return the favour.” Sirius bit his own lip in anticipation. “I’m all yours.” Remus shifted place with Sirius without break the kiss. He moved his mouth on the prominent jawline, then on the neck, biting and licking the skin like he was going to eat him alive.

He slipped on his nipple, sucking and licking until it was hard against his tongue. He kissed his way to the sexy happy trail of dark hair fading into the jeans. He got rid of the last pieces of clothes and could now admire in all his splendour the boy he was crazy for. “You are quite gifted too, Padfoot.” He said to the boy with a new smug smile on his face, who winked back at him. Remus took the base of Sirius’ cock in his hand and the tip in his mouth, moving both in harmony, trying to imitate Sirius' movements. It was his first time with a man, and he wasn’t sure if what he was doing was making the other feel good, but if Sirius moaning were an indication, he had nothing to worry about. 

After a while, Remus could feel Sirius tense up and put a hand on his head. “I’m coming.” Said the black-haired boy, with a deep voice. Remus took his erection out of his mouth and finished him with his big hand. The orgasm was intense, as his body trembled with pleasure, Sirius breathing slowly became quieter.

“I have to be honest with you, Moony… That’s was the hottest blowjob I’d ever received.” Remus stood up, now facing his lover, with a pleased smile on his lips. “I hope you’re not saying that just out of sympathy.”

“I mean, I’m not surprised. I knew that mouth was not only good to spit smart-ass remarks.” They kissed. A soft and innocent kiss, with only a drop of the lust they had before.

They took the occasion to wash and, once they made sure nobody had a comeback, went back to the bedroom and dressed up with some warm and comfy clothes. Then they proceed to lay on Remus bed, in a lovely hug. Not wanting to break apart even for a second. Remus was playing fondly with Sirius' hair, while their breaths and heartbeats were in complete sync.

“We’ll have to tell others about us.” Remus broke the silence between them, a good and comfortable one, where there was no need for words. Just soft touches, light kisses, and glances full of love.

“Well, if they walk on us right now there’d be nothing much left to explain.” Remus chuckled amused. “I guess so. Do you want to keep it a secret?” “Do you?” Sirius sounded a little bit worried; Remus laid a soft kiss on his forehead. “No. A lot of efforts for nothing. This way every other student would know you’re mine and they better leave you alone.” “Ohhh, a jealous and possessive Remus is kind of hot.” Sirius snuggled his face in the cavity of Remus' neck. “James is going to make fun of us like there’ll be no tomorrow, you know that?” “I know, but it can’t be helped. I spent months and months crying about you with him, so this will be his revenge. I can’t even blame him.” “Who would have thought that the always cool Sirius Black was such a softie.” Remus teased him, making Sirius blush a little bit. “Don’t go around saying that! I've got a reputation!” They both laughed and their voices filled the room. Remus never felt more at peace, his heart overflowing with happiness. At that moment he was sure that Sirius was indeed his true love, no matter if Eros’ magic didn’t agree with him.

He caressed his cheek, looking at him with a look so in love that it made the greatest loves in history jealous, and Sirius returned his gaze, with glittering, adoring eyes.

“I love you.” A whisper, a caress of velvet in his heart, a statement so sure it seemed lawful. Sirius' smile grew bigger and brighter, darkening the sun. “I love you too, Re.” They kissed. A simple soft kiss, sweet like gold honey and with just a drop of passion, like a red rose in an ocean of pure withe. A kiss so easy, to be simply perfect. The definition of love.

It was a matter of a second, a spark, a lock opening, and a fire ready to burst. Remus' chest started to burn with warmth, his blood boiling in his veins. Their kiss became more desperate, more intense and more voracious. Their lips seemed to merge together, their tongues dancing on silent notes, a waltz of passion and something unspeakable: the scent of roses wet from the rain, sunlight kissing the body, ice on the skin, melted chocolate down the throat, a drag of a cigarette, one glass of wine too many. This and much more. They were almost overwhelmed by the storm of emotions and felt their breaths been taken away.

Remus felt the wolf inside him drowning in an ocean of blood-red petals, throwing one last howl before disappearing forever, sounding almost like a final farewell and an apology for everything.

Tears started flowing down Remus' cheeks, cooling down his heart and his mind. When they finally parted away from each other, they both gasped for air, breathless.

They laid there looking up at the ceiling for a couple of minutes without saying a word, just their breaths echoing in the room.

“W-what the hell did just happen?” Asked Sirius, with a sore voice and a lot of confusion in his tone. It took Remus a moment to put all his thoughts at peace and finally speak. “We did it.” His voice was an insecure whisper. “We did it.” This time, lauder and more convinced. He sat up on the bed in a snap, gaze lost in the void. He finally looked at Sirius with glassy eyes. “We did it. We broke the curse.” Sirius' eyes widened and his mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. He sat up too and took Remus' hands in his own.

“A-are you sure?” Remus just nodded. Sirius' eyes filled with tears and held the boy in a hug, both speechless. Tears began to fall without restraint, wetting their faces and emptying their hearts of all the tension and pressure they always had in their hearts and replacing it there was hope. The hope for a future spent together and full of happy moments. A future where they could lay together under the light of a full moon during a summer night, without the fear of becoming a monster. A future where Remus was just a boy in love.

The curse broken also meant that theirs was in fact true love and they could never be more relived.

Trey cried until they had no more tears to shed. When they calmed down, they still couldn’t believe that the curse was finally broken. All too good to be real. “We have to tell the others.” Said Sirius excited, with a big smile from ear to ear on his face. “You’re right!” They jumped off the bed and wore their shoes before running down the stairs, holding hands. They didn’t have to run far away as soon they stepped in the common room, James, Lily, and Peter came back from wherever they were.

“Guys! You’d never guess what happened!” Shouted Sirius waving his free hand in the air. Remus could feel the eyes of the other people in the room on them and a little blush covered his face.

“What it is?” Asked Peter confused while putting a pastry in his mouth that he probably stole from the kitchens. James looked at them oblivious as ever, only Lily noticed they were holding hands.

“For Merlin beard, you did it!” She exclaimed, clutching her pearls. Remus smiled shyly and looked at the floor, embarrassed. “We did it!” Confirmed Sirius, bringing Remus' hand within reach of his lips, to place a kiss on the back of his hand. Remus could feel his face becoming the same colour of the furniture. Peter almost choked on his food when he realized what was going on.

James needed a few more moments to understand, but when he did, he started to jump in excitement and throw himself at the two boys, his arms around their neck, in an exciting hug. “You wankers! You have no idea how long I waited for this moment! You two owe me two Galleons.” He said to Lily and Peter, who had a bitter expression on their faces. “Did you guys bet on us?!” Asked Remus offended, James looked at him with a grin on his face. “Of course, we did! That’s what real friends do.” Sirius started to laugh and after a while, everybody was enjoying him.

“Did I miss something?” The silky voice caught the attention of the group of friends, turning around to look at the stairs and see Eros smiling at them with all his charm. Posing like a model on the cover of a magazine, wearing a pastel light blue turtleneck under a pastel pink denim jacket and matching ripped jeans. He looked sweetly sinful and he knew it. The room started to smell like roses and vanilla, something that happened only when Eros was in a really good mood.

“Eros! You’re awake!” Exclaimed Remus walking towards the boy and then give him a quick hug. “Yes, I thought I would sleep for more than just two days, but with the born of a new love I always gain a lot of power, so I recover sooner.” He winked at the boy and Remus smiled happily.

“I do have a lot of questions if I’ve to be honest.” “Me too.” Agreed Sirius, throwing an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder. Eros smiled became even wider. “Of course, you do honey. Should we go to my room? I can offer you all a cup of hot chocolate and something to eat as well.” “Good idea!” Peter sounded very happy at the idea of eating, making the others smile tenderly. “Come on, follow me.”

Eros had a room only for him, it was under an extension charm in order to make it a little bit bigger and more “regal” as he liked to say. He may have been very humble, but he still had royal blood in his veins.

The room was mainly developed in length: at the entrance, on the left, there was a small sitting room consisting of a crystal table with golden legs in baroque style, as well as the two sofas and three cobalt blue velvet armchairs that surrounded it. Below it stood a Persian carpet with white, ivory and gold floral designs on a blue background. To the right of the room, there was an open fireplace, where the fire crackled cheerfully over the wood, dancing sensually. At the back of the room, there was the sleeping area, with a large four-poster bed with heavy velvet curtains through which you could see brocade blankets with golden embroidery, all in cobalt blue. At the sides of the bed, there were three carpets combined with the main one in the living room and at the foot of the bed a velvet bench. The wardrobe on the wall next to the bed, opposite the entrance, was made of fog-grey wood, as were the chests of drawers in the room and the floor. The wooden furniture was decorated with gilded engravings of roses and brambles. The walls were covered with wallpaper in a lighter shade of grey than the furniture, with a slightly darker tone on tone decorations, roses, and crowned hearts were the main motifs. A final detail was the various porcelain vases sown on the furniture in the room, all containing bunches of twelve white roses and a single red rose in the middle.

Remus didn't pay much attention to the room the first time he has been there, but this time he realized how beautiful it was. The blue that reigned supreme gave the boy a feeling of peace, like watching the waves of the ocean lying gently on the beach and let yourself be enchanted by that harmonic sound. It looked elegant but at the same time fresh and sober: it was clear that Eros had a talent for beauty, didn’t matter which field.

“Please, take a seat and make yourselves comfortable.” Said Eros indicating the table and the sofas. Everyone took a seat, Remus and Sirius on the same couch, Lily and James on the other one and Peter on one of the armchairs. Eros snapped his finger and the refined table was covered with a beautiful porcelain tea set, white and gold, one of the two teapots containing hot chocolate, and trays of madeleines, macarons, bonbon, and a Sacher torte.

That sight made everyone drool in gluttony, especially Peter, but Remus couldn’t blame him. Once all of them had a cup in their hands and some sweet in their mouth, Eros headed to the window between the bed and the sofas, opening it lightly. Then he took a pack of Rothmans silver cigarettes from his jacket and lit one, took a deep breath and then released the smoke into the crack of the window. Every gesture was so beautiful and feminine it almost looked choreographed; he had an elegance that all of them could only dream of.

“So, what do you want to ask me?” He took another drag of the cigarette, looking at Sirius and Remus, who took a sip of his tea with honey before speaking.

“Can I ask you why it didn’t work out the first time we kissed?” “You mean the firsts two times?” Remus blushed a little bit, feeling embarrassed knowing that Eros was aware that he kissed Sirius while asleep. Eros moved his free hand and a glass of white wine materialized in said hand. “Well darlings, it’s actually pretty simple: the first time it didn’t work because one of you was not conscious, the second time one of you was too concentrated on breaking the curse rather than his feelings. The exact moment you both forgot about the curse and kissed with your hearts full of love for each other, you did it.” He took a sip from his glass, wetting his lips.

“So, a true love kiss is that simple?” Asked a little bit confused Sirius. “Not exactly. A true love kiss is the same as that bouquet of roses,” He indicated the vase on the table with the twelve white roses and the single red rose. “a drop of passion in a sea of purity. It must be pure but at the same time have that passion that could burn the ocean. It’s simple but at the same time extremely complicated. But you two did it, I had no doubt about it.”

Sirius and Remus looked at each other slightly red on their cheeks. “How could you be so sure that I was his true love? I mean, I know you know everything about love, but still… How?” Eros smiled became as bright as a full moon.

“Because at this age it’s always true love. You see, true love is not what people think it is: it’s not a perfect dream, that once you achieved, you’ll live happily ever after. True love is work, patience and compromised because you care more about each other's happiness than your own. True love is wanting to be better for the other, wanting to make him happy every single moment of his life and overcome together the difficulties that such a great love can involve. Not all true love lasts forever, but that does not mean that they are not as special and strong. You could experience more than just a true-love in your life and all of them are as just as valid because you never stop to love. No matter how hurt you are, once love finds you, it will turn your world upside down and make you a teenager again…” Remus couldn’t stop a tear from falling on his face. The way that Eros talked about love was simply touching, he could make even a Death Eater believe in love.

“Your true love is the one you choose it to be. Nothing more, nothing less.” Remus felt Sirius taking his hand into his own when he turned to look at the boy their eyes met, and his heart skipped a beat. They couldn’t help but kiss, joining their lips in a tender embrace. They choose each other and they’d have done it over and over again.

“Get a room you two.” They broke apart, only to see James with an arm around Lily waist and the girl leaning cosily on him. “Look who’s talking.” Replied Remus with a warm smile on his lips. Eros laugh filled the room and the scent of roses and vanilla became stronger.

Remus never felt happier in his entire life. He was no longer a werewolf, his love dreams with Sirius became real and he was surrounded by his favourite people. He was so happy that for a moment he was scared of never felt that way again. Sirius must have felt his muscles stiffening, because he slid his arm around his waist, and then placed his head on Remus' wide, muscular shoulder. Remus looked at the boy who had eyes filled with love and hope and the tall boy realized it was just the beginning and more and more moments like that were to come. There was no reason to worry too much about the future, he had almost three years at Hogwarts to completely enjoy without the thought of the full moon.

In all honesty, there would be some things that he would have missed about his old condition: the way Sirius would take care of him before and after a full moon, how Sirius would always make sure he was at his side when he’d wake up. How Sirius would become Padfoot and cuddle with him in order to relax him, James and Peter, that would give him their notes to help him catch up with homework and lessons. In fact, every little show of love that his conditions made him experience. Being a werewolf was undoubtedly a curse, but it was what taught Remus what true friendship was and that with a little bit of help, even in the most desperate situations, you could find hope and the strength to fight day after day.

“Thank you, Eros. I really don’t know what to say to express all my gratitude. Thanks to you I can finally live peacefully and without the fear of hurting my friends. Thank you.” Eros looked at him with a tender expression.

“I haven’t done much at the end. You two had to do all the work.” “That’s not true! Without you, we couldn’t do much! If it wasn’t for you and your magic, I wouldn't have had a chance to free myself, I would have been a werewolf for the rest of my life, with all the difficulties of the case.” “What Remus is saying is true, I owe you his happiness and I can't thank you enough for it.” You could feel the gratitude in Sirius' deep and emotional voice, but he wasn’t the only one who was getting emotional.

“Damn right! I knew you were a cool guy, but you really outdid yourself this time, thank you for helping Moony, we’ll never forget about it.” James stood up and raised his cup of hot chocolate, offering a toast. "To Eros, king of love and our dear friend, thank you!" “Thank you!” Everybody said loudly.

Eros put a hand on his mouth, speechless and with watery eyes. It’s was the first time Remus saw the king of love be so emotional, he was undoubtedly touched, and it was what he deserved.

In an instant, the room was flooded with an intense scent of roses and dew, which enveloped everyone present as if they had fallen into a bottle of perfume that contained the exact scent of spring. It was like that cold winter day had turned into a warm spring day, where the flowers began to bloom invited by the soft rays of the sun, releasing their delicate scent into the air. It was incredible, an experience that Remus, and surely the others too would treasure and hope to relive one day.

“Oh, darlings… You can’t make me cry like this. Do you know how much cost this mascara?” Remus and the others laughed in amusement. “Thank you, I’m the one who’s thankful for being your friend,” He snapped his fingers and a flute glass of champagne appeared in everyone's hand.

“Another toast. To friendship and love, that, with a little bit of help, can do anything!” The sound of the glasses colliding filled the room, along with laughter and hearts full of joy.

That evening, during dinner, there was their debut as a couple as they entered the Great Hall holding hands and with smiles that could replace the sun. At the sight of them, all the students began to murmur and cast looks of jealousy or surprise. As Eros entered the large room, he took care to cast a very eloquent glance at everyone present, a look that said: "Say or do anything that might hurt them and I’ll fuck you up, try me!”

If there was one thing Eros made clear from the beginning it was that if love can sometimes be extremely cruel so could he. He proved that before, hexing everyone who showed any discriminations, against love or anything else. 

Thanks to him everyone turned back to their business and the mood of the room chilled. After that they spent their dinner, as usual, joking around and teasing the new couple, something that even James and Lily had to go through.

It was not until they went to bed that Sirius and Remus had a little bit of time just for themselves. They closed the curtains of Remus’ bed and cast a silencing charm to get some privacy.

“It’s finally you and me.” Began Sirius, smiling mischievously and Remus returned that smile. “I know, it’s been a crazy day.” They laid down, hugging each other like it was the most natural thing in the world for them. The world was quiet, and time seemed to stop just for them, in order to catch up on their feelings.

“How are you feeling?” Asked Sirius, while stroking gently with one hand Remus’ cheek. The boy let himself give in to that touch, letting all the tension and excitement of the day slowly evaporate from his body. He could have stayed like that forever and it’d have been perfect.

“It’s was a crazy day. It still seems too good to be real.” “Tell me about it.” Sirius had a dreamy look on his handsome face and the taller boy felt his heart skip a bit. “I’m so happy, Padfoot. I’ve never thought I could ever be this happy in my life… And now here I am, with the men of my dreams that is also my true love and no longer a werewolf.”

“I never knew you’re the cheesy type, Moony.” Remus slapped teasingly the boy, who was giggling softly.

“Shut up, I know you are way cheesier than I am.” “Well, you can’t blame me when my boyfriend is so beautiful, smart and kind.” At every compliment, Sirius left a tender kiss on Remus' lips. Short and sweet kisses that could melt the snow outside. “See? You are the cheesiest one.” They laughed together, a beautiful and genuine laugh that warms hearts. Then, they let silence descend on them, listening to each other breathe for a while.

“You should send an Owl to your parents. They would be very happy about your new condition.” “You’re right.” They both spoke with sleepy voices and it didn’t take long before their eyes close shut. They slept like never before, feeling safe in each other arms, dreaming about love and maybe a little bit more.

In the following days, Remus and Sirius couldn’t bring themselves from touching and kissing whenever they had a chance. They were often seen cuddling in the common Gryffindor room, usually after a tiring study session; their knees were always touching during lessons and sweet and dirty notes were passed under the desks, causing tender smiles and lustful gaze from each other. At every occasion, they'd sneak into some empty room or broom closet to snog each other, only to come out a few minutes later with ruffled hair, loose ties, crumpled shirts, and heavy breaths. They were always holding hands in the hallways, sowing glances of jealousy all over the school.

To be honest, Remus wanted, at first, to keep their relationship low, but he was so madly in love and happy that he couldn’t help himself and hide how he really felt was simply wrong. He was the happiest he could ever be and he wasn’t going to apologize for that, he was sorry for the most part of his life: sorry to his parents for being a werewolf, sorry to his friends to put them in danger every single time they went out during a full moon, sorry to himself for being a monster and be completely powerless about it.

He was damn tired of feeling that way and for the first time in life he knew he deserved to be happy and it was the most beautiful feeling ever.

The only drawback was the constant teasing from the other Marauders, and it didn’t take long for Lily to join in. It was actually funny because whenever they were found in amorous behaviour the others made sure the couple would be embarrassed in front of everyone. That’s what real friends are for, right?

With the time flowing and their passion burning more and more intensely, another problem popped out: they never had another chance to be totally alone and dedicate themselves to intimate matters, and it began to be frustrating.

Maybe Remus was a hopeless romantic, but he wanted that their first time to be sweet and nice, meaning to be able to take their time and enjoy the moment without the fear that someone might interrupt them in the middle of the action. Sirius felt the same, but Remus knew that the boy was becoming quite impatient. How could he blame him? They’ve been drooling over each other for so long and now that they were finally together, they didn’t have the opportunity to make love. Remus thought that was incredibly unfair.

The proof that the universe was not on their side came a week after the famous kiss. An innocent session of cuddling became very quickly a hot make-out session, their tongues moving passionately inside each other mouth, their lips melting in lust and their hands running on their bodies, desperate to be touched and loved.

They had closed the door with a charm, but nothing that a normal wizard could not break. They didn’t know how much time they had so they tried to make it the best out of it. At least to release some of the sexual frustration they had gathered in the last days.

Sirius was laying on his back and Remus was on top of him, kissing the sensual collarbone of the dark-haired boy with greed, leaving little red marks all over it. Sirius moans began to sound more craving and Remus could feel their erections against each other, rubbing on their trousers and the friction made the boys even more aroused.

Remus opened Sirius' shirt, exposing his muscles covered slightly with dark hair, that made the boy, in Remus opinion, even hotter. He kissed his way to his crotch, stimulating with a hand the big erection in Sirius' pants.

He had just unbuttoned the last piece of clothing between his mouth and Sirius' cock when someone knocked on the door, followed by James screaming.

“Sorry to disturb you guys, but I really need to take my Transfiguration notes, or I’ll not pass tomorrow's test.” Remus wanted to scream, but he suppressed that instinct with all the will he had. “I can’t believe it…” Said Sirius under breath but louder enough to Remus to hear how angry he was. “Give us a minute.” Answering to James, who was kind enough to wait for a reply before coming in. Remus and Sirius put themselves together as quickly as they could, even if they were hugely irritated by that intromission. “You can come in.” Remus opened the door with his wand, trying to not show how disappointed he was.

James came in with an apologetic grin on his lips. “Hope I didn’t interrupt anything important.” Remus knew that his eloquent gaze was enough as a reply. Sirius was hiding his erection with his leg while stroking his own neck. James took what he needed and got out of the room, closing the door behind him, after apologizing again to the couple.

Once they were alone, they both released a heavy sight. They exchanged a questioning look. “Do you want to go on?” Asked unsure Sirius. “No… I’m not in the mood anymore.” “Same.” They laid in the bed, facing each other. Sad and tired expressions painted on their faces. “We can’t go on like this. I really need to be intimate with you or I’ll go crazy.” Sirius smiled maliciously, showing his perfect white teeth. “I never knew you could be so needy, Re. I like it.” Remus slapped kindly the boy. “I’m not joking. I want you but it seems that the universe doesn’t feel the same… Every time we try to do something James and Peter are always in the way.”

“I know… Maybe we should try to find the requirement room?” “I don’t think it’d materialize for such a futile motive.” Answered Remus with a half-smile. “I think us fucking is a pretty important matter.” They both laughed amused. “You horny dog.” Chuckled Remus while bringing himself closer to Sirius and put an arm around his small waist. “Like you’re not as desperate as I am.” “True, but I try to hide it and I don’t want to just have sex with you… I want to make love to you properly, at least for our first time.” Sirius must have understood that was really important to hi boyfriend, so he didn’t reply with a silly joke about how cheesy that sounded.

“I love that idea.” Simply responded the boy, looking at Remus with his sparkly grey eyes, big as a puppy’s. Remus kissed him tenderly on the lips. “But now I’m just being greedy. I still can kiss you, hug you, cuddle with you and tell you how much I love you, so I can settle for the moment.” “You’re so cheesy and also a liar, but I still love you.” Sirius cut off Remus laugh with a kiss of smiles from both.

“Maybe we should study the last time for tomorrow's test and then call it a day.” “Sure.” So, they broke apart, trying to distract themselves from the disappointment, but Remus failed completely. After that, he was sulky for the rest of the day. He felt silly for wanting their first time to be a magical experience or anything of the sort, maybe their true-love kiss created some impossible expectations in Remus’ mind. But if the friendship with Eros thought his anything, it was that love is indeed magical and full of surprises.

That night, the two boys slept together, as they started to do since they began their relationship, Remus spooning the smaller boy, his face fall deep in the black hairs, which smelled like pine and cigarette. The fragrance stroking his body and his heart. Their breaths were in perfect sync, soothing the couple in a deep gentle sleep.

The transfiguration test helped Remus to keep his mind busy and far away from all the stuff he would have liked to do to his boyfriend. But after that, he turned again in hormonal disaster, and Sirius only supported the cause: with his long hair styled in a bun held together by his wand, his prominent Adam’s apple asking mutely for some attention, and those sinful pink lips, so soft and succulent. 

Remus had to slam himself mentally, in order to regain some composure. What made him even more exasperated was how Sirius seemed so untroubled and relaxed, he was shining with happiness overflowing from every pore of his seductive body. It was true that the boy had passed brilliantly the test, but that was too much joy for the boy who never cared to study or do his assignments properly. Remus knew something was fishy, but he didn’t know about what. 

His suspicions were consolidated when Eros joined the company of the Marauders and Lily, who were hanging out in the common hall of their House, with some other Gryffindors laying and talking around the big room. Remus was hugging from behind his boyfriend, who let the bigger boy embrace him with his long and warm arms. They were facing the nearest couch, with Lily and James in a similar position and Peter on their side. 

Eros entered to room with his wings, white as the snow, still sealed on his back, the tips touching the floor. He appeared to be a little bit worn out, less perfect than usual but still dashing. 

“Hey, Eros! Are you all right?” The boy looked at James, with a tired but flashy smile. “I’m a little bit tired, but nothing that a good night of sleep can’t fix. Thanks for the concern.” Eros headed towards the vacant seat next to the boys, only at the moment to sit down he realized he still had his wings. He made them disappear like smoke in the air, some feathers slowly falling on the floor. Then he proceeded to sit down and a martini glass, filled with what Remus thought was a cosmopolitan, materialized in his hand, while he crossed elegantly his legs. He took a sip and released a pleased sigh. “Isn’t a little bit early for a cocktail?” Questioned Lily, with a raised eyebrow. 

“Darling, I’m Italian and gay, I’m legally authorized to drink at every hour of the day, not to mention somewhere it’s party time.” He winked at the girl, causing giggles from all of them. “So, any news?” 

“Well, Remus and Sirius are frustrated because they can’t get laid.” Said with a grin James, receiving a slap from Lily and death glares from the couple. “And whose fault is it?” Remus hissed at the friend, without even blushing. “It’s not our fault if you choose the wrong time to be intimate with each other.” Laughed they boy, feeding himself on the annoyance of his friends. “Oh, that’s pretty annoying indeed. But don’t worry darlings, I’m sure an occasion will raise at the right time.” After those words, Eros and Sirius exchanged a mischievous glance, almost unnoticeable, but Remus saw Eros eyes sparkling with malice, while he took another sip of his bloody cocktail. The king of love licked sensually his perfect lips and James seemed pretty interested in that gesture, as he watched with an open mouth. 

“I have to ask you, Eros: is your kiss really that good? Remus talked to us about it and he described it as “kissing love itself”, which is extremely tempting.” Everybody looked surprised at James, who shrugged his shoulder feeling all that eyes on him. “What? I’m just curious!” “How can you ask something like that in front of Lily?” Asked shocked Remus. “Oh, we actually talked about it, and I’m intrigued too if I can be honest.” Defended Lily, with a little bit of blush on his cheeks, clearly embarrassed of that confession. 

Eros had finished his drink in the meantime, leaving only a maraschino cherry on the bottom of the empty glass, which sparkled like a ruby. He took the fruit and bite it off the stem, just to place it on his tongue and close his mouth, once he swallowed the cherry. After a few moments, he lifted from his tongue a perfect knotted stem, that looked almost like a heart, leaving all of them very impressed. “Do you want to try?” Eros managed to make everybody blush and, Remus was sure, also very excited. 

Eros stood up, the empty glass disappearing, waiting for James to do the same. The boy looked at the girl at his side, who gave him a quick kiss on the lips, sign that he had her permission. Remus couldn’t believe what his eyes were about to witness. Eros stretched his arms around James’ neck, an entertained smile on his lips, while James confidence staggered for a moment, but, as the real Gryffindor, he was, gripped his usual courage and put his hands on Eros’ waist. “Show me what you made of, Potter.” Teased the king of love, before pressing his lips on James’, cutting him off right away. 

Remus could see all the emotions he had when he kissed Eros on James’ face: surprise and a hell lot of pleasure. 

Their kissed deepened, becoming so passionate and hot that Lily blushed a little bit, averting her eyes away. Remus didn’t know if she did that out of embarrassment or because it was secretly turning her on. He couldn’t blame her if that was the case: it was pretty arousing watching the two boys kissing. 

It was clear that Eros wanted to demonstrate that he was a master in the art of snogging, evidence was the nice scent that filled all room. It wasn’t the usual fragrance of roses and spring. No, it was completely different, there was only a way to describe it: sex. That was how sex smelled without a doubt. Remus started to feel hot, his heart speeding up. The moment he took off his gaze from the main show, he noticed that he wasn’t the only one. Every single one of the people in the common hall was in his same state: people started to unbutton their shirt, and someone even opened a window, a flow of cold wind entering the room, hoping for some reliving but it was useless. The desire grew overwhelmingly inside Remus’ chest, his skin burning and his member growing inside his underwear, pressing against Sirius’ back, who shivered in his arms. 

Eros pulled out of that kiss, breathing heavily, taking a step away from James, who stood there completely stoned, cheeks burning red. 

“Eros…” Remus whispered almost in pain. The boy looked at him and relived immediately what was going on. A movement of his hand and the room started to cool down, a collective cry of relief filling the room. 

“What the hell was that?” Mumbled Peter, wiping his wet forehead. Eros looked at everyone with a guilty expression painted on his face. “I’m so sorry guys. I shouldn’t have done this when I’m this tired. I ended up losing control over my magic and… Are you all right? James, how do you feel? I went a little bit overboard, sorry.” His voice full of concern, while he looked back at the boy he was kissing not long before. “Are you kidding me? That was bloody brilliant!” He exclaimed and Eros lose up all his muscle from the tension, a soft smile now on his lips, gaining back his usual malice. “I’m glad to hear you’re satisfied. You aren’t a bad kisser neither. Now, if you all want to excuse me, I need a cigarette and a nap.” Eros walked towards the stairs but stopped in the middle and looked back with a proud smile. “Not to scare you all, but if I can be honest, I did restrain myself a little bit every time. I can do much better, but I think it could be a little bit too much for you mortals.” And with those tempting and sinful words, he left the room, leaving all his friends gasping for air, as the hot scent of before finally disappeared. 

Remus felt a shiver down his spine. He remembered the kiss he shared with Eros and the only thought of what his full potential could be made his knees melt. “Wow, now I’m scared.” Said James and everybody laughed loudly. All the desire gone, but not for everyone. If Remus was needy before, now it was almost unbearable. He closed his eyes and asked for any help because he was very close to fuck Sirius right there and at that precise moment. 

He decided that the best move was to retire in the library and get lost in some books. “See you later, Re.” Said sweetly Sirius, stealing a quick and tender kiss from the lips of his lover. 

Remus spent all afternoon reading a book he picked from the shelter of the library, taking little breaks from time to time, looking out of the window, as the snow was falling from the grey sky. Early that morning he received a letter from his parents, where they asked so many questions about how he was no longer a werewolf and how was that possible. He took some time to respond to their letter: Remus didn’t tell them about Sirius and Eros, he wrote that he’d have explained everything when he was coming home for the Christmas holidays and to not worry about him, as he was in good hands. 

He wasn’t just in good hands, he thought, Sirius arms where the safest place in the whole world. Those strong and warm arms were the ones who held him tight in those difficult nights before the full moon, comforting him and making reliving the boy from the pain in his bones. Those caring hands were the ones that held his while he was unconscious in a hospital bed. But now, they had new duties: Sirius hands would stoke every part of his body, playing with his wild hair and scoop his face like the most precious treasure in the world. His arms would cuddle him every night, hug him without warnings at random times, just the feel him. And those lips, those beautiful soft lips would kiss him like there was no tomorrow, leaving him breathless. 

He wanted to scream how much he loved that boy and an urge to kiss and hug him grew inside him, making him almost desperate. Then he realized that it was already dinner time and he should lean to the Great Hall, where the other was probably be waiting for him. 

He didn’t notice that he was almost running, his footsteps echoing loudly in the empty hallways of the castle. The desire to see Sirius practically critical. 

The moment he put a foot in the big hall, where all the students were eating and talking, he searched for those long and beautiful long wavy hair, but without success. He spotted James and Peter waving at him, with an empty seat between them. 

“Where is Sirius?” Asked disappointed the boy, while sitting down. “The princess said he had some business he had to take care of.” Remus raised an eyebrow at James, in a silent question. “Don’t ask us, Moony. We have no clue what he’s doing.” Said Peter, between bites of his steak. Remus looked around, but there was no sign of Eros. If before Remus had a feeling something was going on between his boyfriend and the king of love, now he was certain they were hiding something from him, but what? It was unusual for those two to spend time without him or any other of the Marauders. 

An affair was pure fantasy as he knew neither of them would have betrayed him like that. Remus squeezed his brain trying to figure out that mystery, as he proceeds to eat a nice piece of steak with mashed potatoes. At the end of the dinner, he still had no idea what was going on. The only thing left to do was to ask directly Sirius.

He went back to the dorm, James and Peter following him just a few steps behind, talking about a prank they had to plan before Christmas. He didn’t pay attention to his friend, too impatient to see Sirius.

The trio of boys found Eros laying on a couch, a glass of withe wine in his hand and an open book floating in front of him. “Hey, guys.” Said the king of love, lowering the book, giving them a warm smile, but blessing James with a grin full of malice, before speaking with a tempting and teasing voice. “James.” The boy blushed shyly, flustered by that siren voice that could seduce even the devil. 

“Do you know where Sirius is?” Eros looked back at Remus, taking a sip of his wine. “Last time I saw him it was in your bedroom. I think he still here.” “Thanks.” He shrugged his shoulder. “Your welcome.” 

Remus felt that those two simple words held so much more meaning behind them, as Eros's eyes twinkled like stars on lilac clouds. 

When Remus opened their dorm door and found it empty, he started to get annoyed. Where the hell was Sirius? 

Then, a white spot on the red blankets of his bed caught his attention. The perfect white rose was lying beside a little card. Remus took both, paying attention to not be hurt by the rose’s thorns. 

_“Eros’ bedroom.”_ Were the only words are written in elegant handwriting, that could only belong to Sirius. The boy shifted his eyes on the flower, bringing it closer to his nose: an intense fruity scent of peach, pear and exotic fruit stroked his senses. Eros had told him enough about roses to know that that was a Pierre Arditi, the queen of white roses. The numerous petals, withe as freshly fallen snow, stood up on the brilliant dark green foliage and the perfume was simply exquisite. 

The butterflies in his stomach began to stir in curiosity and anticipation. Without losing time, he sprinted out of the room, up the stairs, towards the highest point of the Gryffindor Tower where was Eros’ room. Along the way, waiting for him, there were floating roses that lead his way to the room, a total of twelve white roses, each one of them immaculate. 

Once he reached the infamous room, he hesitated a few seconds before opening the door. The lights were off, only the fire of the two fireplaces illuminated the place.

Sirius was standing in the middle of the room, a smug smile on his face. He was wearing a black shirt decorated with sequins in the upper area, the first two buttons unbuttoned, allowing a glimpse of the muscular chest. Above, an elegant purple velvet jacket, with a shaved collar, hugged the board shoulders. Black pants covered the elegant black leather boots, matching the belt. The silver buckle shining on the warms light of the fire. His long dark hair styled in a low sided ponytail, held by a velvet ribbon; some wavy clumps framing his handsome face. In his hand, a single red rose. 

“I was waiting for you.” Sirius broke the silence with his deep voice, making Remus shiver in pleasure. “What…” “You said that our first time had to be special, so I made sure it will.” Remus stood frozen, without words. He could feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes, his heart crying touched. Sirius walked to him, handing him the stunning red rose, but he could not take his eyes from his boyfriend, who was simply stunning. 

“A drop of passion in a sea of purity.” Remus took the rose, red as blood, and a nice aroma of raspberries hit his nose as he smelled delicately the flower. 

“You’re incredible.” At those words, Sirius' eyes glimmered, skies of clouds transformed in pools of love and passion. They kissed. A beautiful and warm kiss, perfect as the roses in Remus' hands.

“I’m happy you like it.” Whispered Sirius against his lips, before kissing him again, passion rising dramatically as their kiss deepened. His lips moved to his jaw and then to his neck, taking away Remus’ breath. “You look so good… So dreamy…” Managed to say Remus, a moan escaping his lips. Sirius stopped to kiss him for a moment, taking Remus to the big bed and putting the roses away. Then he turned his attention back on his boyfriend. Remus was now sitting on the blue blankets, admiring how hot Sirius was. He made slip the jacket off Sirius’ shoulders, dropping it on the floor. Sirius helped him take off his pullover, then threw it behind him unceremoniously. He cupped Remus’ face in his hands and put their mouth together for another desperate kiss. Remus unbuttoned his shirt with quick and clumsy hands, Sirius doing to same. They broke apart to catch their breaths.

“Naked, now.” An order that Sirius was very happy to fulfil, given the way he stripped himself at the speed of light. Remus stood up and took off every piece of clothes on him and then crawled on the top of the bed, where Sirius was sitting beautifully naked, waiting for him. His figure shadowed Sirius, and then their naked bodies laid one above the other, finally touching in relief. 

Remus could feel his heart almost pierce his chest from how excited he was. His mouth settled on his lover's neck, licking and biting his tender skin, leaving greedy signs of passion. His lips moved over Sirius' muscular body, loving every inch they touched, finally reaching between his legs, his cock pulsating with need, already leaking precum. Remus kissed the tip, licked the shaft in all his length, making Sirius moan in pleasure and frustration. 

“Please, Remus…” Begged Sirius almost desperately, with a deep and needy voice, that made Remus shiver amused. He understood that wasn’t the right moment for teasing, as he was also in a similar situation. As he swallowed most of Sirius’ chock in his warm mouth, from the boy's lips escaped a groan that made Remus even hornier, which shouldn’t have been possible. Sirius' fingers grabbed his hair, pulling a little bit, and giving him the right amount of pain that makes you moan and craving for more.

Remus worked Sirius’ shaft to the best of his ability, sucking and licking like he had a job to do, while his own chock throbbed in anticipation for what had to come. He could feel his lover trembling under his passionate attention, and little cries on pleasure filling the room. 

“Stop… Stop…” Rushed to say, Sirius, his breathing irregular. “What?” Asked Remus once he slipped Sirius’ cock from his mouth. “You’re too good, I almost came.” “So quick.” Sirius arched a hair bows at his words. “Not my fault is we didn’t have time to do anything sexual, now shut up and make love to me. I’ve already prepared myself while I was waiting for you.” “So bossy.” Said Remus teasingly before kissing him with vehemence. 

“Do you have lube and condoms?” He asked between kissed and strokes, their dicks one against the other, craving for attention, already leaking precum, sticking their bodies. Sirius nodded in silence, a hand slipping under the silky pillow, taking what was asked, and handled in Remus’ hands. The boy put a generous amount of lube on his finger and turned back to kiss his lover, his finger stroking gentle circles around Sirius’ rim. He put some pressure, and then the first finger entered the boy, a suffocated moan escaping from his throat. 

It was a new feeling for Remus, feeling his finger being squeezed by hot and soft texture. Feeling Sirius wrapped around his finger was simply amazing, and only the thought of his erection inside that cocoon of warmth and softness made Remus almost come. Sirius was kissing his neck leaving love bites whenever he could, biting his shoulder when he put a second finger in. “Oh… That’s good…” A pleased whisper, caressing Remus ears like velvet gloves. 

Remus’ mind was almost completely fogged, but he made his mission finding the spot inside Sirius that would have made the bot a mess. He tried his best not to forget about it, as the sensual kisses became so famished and hot, that could have melted ice with a single touch. When he arched his fingers, Sirius moaned in such a dirty way that Remus was almost embarrassed. Almost. 

“Right there… Oh fuck!” Sirius’ voice was sinful, and his body shivered under Remus’ touch. Sirius took Remus’ face in his hands and kissed him breathless. “Enough with the finger, I want you inside me…” There was no denying that Sirius was as needy as him, so Remus decided that foreplay was enough for that moment. He took the condom beside him and quickly put on himself, and then added the lube. Then he proceeded to adjust himself, foreheads against Sirius’. “If I hurt you, tell me.” “Just go slow…” He nodded and then took a deep breath, before putting the head of his cock on Sirius’ rim, a little bit of pressure, hot breathless kisses and he was inside his boyfriend. A groan fled from them, both overwhelmed by the new and intense sensation. 

“Oh fuck… You’re so big…” “You’re so tight… It’s making me mad.” Their voices low and sultry. It took Remus a couple of minutes to be completely inside Sirius. They were both panting, the sound filling the room, along with the crackling of the fire. 

Remus never felt better or hot, his body was on fire, blood rushing in his veins like boiling lava. He looked at Sirius and his heart skipped a bit: his grey eyes were almost black and looking right into his. The ponytail was long way gone, his hair falling around his face like black curtains, his swollen lips lightly parted away, hot air gently hitting Remus chin. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve everything that was going on, but it didn’t matter. He could see the pure desire in Sirius’ eyes, intense and deep as the ocean. 

“I’m going to move…” He said tenderly, in his lover's ears, a little nod permitting him to do so. He slowly pulled back, and then went all way in again, letting Sirius adjust around his cock, which was pulsating around the soft and hot walls of flesh and muscles, asking for more speed and fervour. Sirius intertwined his legs around Remus' waist, and his arms around his neck and hands in his hair, searching probably for more physical contact. 

“Faster and harder.” Commanded the boy with long hair, making Remus smiled amusedly. “At your command, honey…” And he did, increasing the speed of his trusts, trying to find again the sweet spot of Sirius. His lover was so tight around him, that Remus' sight was completely clouded by pleasure. His hips started to pound with more force, making Sirius cry in satisfaction, while he was jerking himself. Remus tried to change the angle of his hips, to found Sirius’ hot spot once again. He knew he did it when Sirius left out a loud moan that could only be described as obscenely hot. He took the boy dick in his own hands, trying to master at his best his ability of multitasking. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck… It feels so good...” Sirius moaned in his mouth, during a rather passionate kiss, biting his bottom lip. “You feel so good Sirius… You have no idea.” Words left Remus lips on their command, but he didn’t’ mind. He wasn’t in no state of mind to care anything else except the pleasure growing bigger and bigger around him. He felt drops of sweat sliding down his face, and Sirius’ precum wetting his hand. His skin felt too flaming, a fire in his head, in his stomach, and his dick. The orgasm was slowly building inside him, and it was only a matter of time before reaching the peak of pleasure. 

“Re, I’m co-coming!” Sirius came violently in his hand and his ass tightened around Remus’ cock so much that he could do just a few more trust before following his boyfriend and let the orgasm hit hard and powerful. Fluid pleasure in his veins, his mind high like on drugs, his breath taken away. It’s was simply amazing. 

He fell exhausted on Sirius, his heart racing in his chest and his head beating. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, just them and their breaths slowing down and the sound of the fire dancing on woods. Sirius was playing with his hair and it felt so intimate in that exact moment, that Remus’ heart was filled with love and affection. He carefully pulled out of his boyfriend, taking away the condom, and then let himself cuddle against Sirius' body, his head on his muscular chest. 

“That was… Wow, just… Wow.” Remus giggled softly. “You’re always so eloquent, Padfoot.” Sirius laughed lightly, his hand again in Remus’ hair. “Not bad for a virgin, I have to say.” Remus slapped the boy's chest, making the other cackled lauder. “We’ll see how good you are the next time.” “I’ll make you cry of pleasure.”

“That’s promising.” He tilted his head up, crossing gaze with Sirius. They shared a languid kiss, tender and full of satisfaction. 

“Let me grab my wand and clean ourselves up.” Sirius slipped down the bed, searching for his trousers. When he found his wand, he cast a cleaning spell on them and the sheets. He then proceeded to levitate two flute glasses over Remus, who took them in his hands, a silver tray filled with strawberries covered in dark chocolate and white chocolate stripes landing on the bed, making him drool in gluttony. Sirius walked to the tea table, where a bucket of ice was containing a bottle of wine. Remus had a perfect chance to admire his boyfriend's ass, so full and juicy, bouncing without restrain, that send a little jolt to Remus’ groin, making him feel nearly embarrassed. That boy was illegal.

Sirius came back to bed with the bottle in his hand, sliding under the sheet and Remus followed his example. Then the boy opened the bottle, filling the glasses of crystal. “I’ve prepared Champagne and strawberries to set the mood, but you didn’t even give me the time to tell you.” Remus blushed a little bit, ashamed of his sexual appetite. “I’m sorry.” On Sirius’ face grow a little grin. “No need to apologize, I’m quite pleased to know that you can’t restrain yourself when you’re around me.” He winked teasingly, earning a flustered gaze. “Like you’re any different.” “Oh, I’m not saying that it’s just nice to know that you’re as mad for me as I’m mad for you.” He clashed his glass with Remus’, giving him a soft smile. “You’re a sap.” “But I’m your sap.” Remus cackled, before pressing his lips against Sirius’ in another fond kiss. 

They took a sip of the sparkly wine while leaning back against the bed frame, pillows behind their back to make it more comfortable, their shoulders touching, and their free hands intertwined. 

“Did you do this all by yourself?” Asked Remus before taking another sip of Champagne, wetting his sore and dry throat. “Don’t be ridiculous. Eros helped me. In these last days, I was thinking about a place where we could seclude ourselves for a moment of intimacy, but everything that came in my mind was too risky or not romantic enough. Then I met Eros in the common room, and I’ve had the idea of asking him for his bedroom. I was afraid he would say no. I mean, who would give you their room knowing perfectly you’re going to have sex in his bed,” Remus giggled at Sirius’ words while taking a strawberry from the tray. “But we’re not talking about anyone, we’re talking about Eros. He accepted enthusiastically and even offered to help me arrange something romantic for you. But I wanted to do it by myself or at least think about it by myself.” Sirius made a little pause to sip a little bit of drink, he took a delicacy from the tray and fed Remus, who was happy to eat what was offered. 

“I came out with the idea of the roses, but I asked for Eros’ help. You know how passionate he is about roses. I ask the kitchen elves for some strawberries and they kindly prepared this tray, while the Champagne is one of the bottles I stole from my family wine cellar. I was keeping it for a special occasion.” He ate one of the strawberries, before leaning in a slow kiss, Remus could feel the taste of chocolate on his tongue, blending with the flavour of the, he was pretty sure, expensive Champagne. 

“Thank you, it was more than I could ever dream. The roses are beautiful and the food delicious.” “Just like you.” Remus had to believe those words because Sirius' voice didn’t have his distinctive teasing tone, it was full of affection and his eyes… Remus never thought he could find someone that would look at him that way: like he was the most beautiful being of the world like he was the moon and the sun at the same time. Remus recognized that gaze because it was the same, he would see on James every time his eyes would lay on Lily. 

Remus' heart grew ten times bigger, so big he was afraid his chest would explode. His words cut in his throat and his breath short. It felt so good, that he could feel tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Tears of happiness were becoming a habit of him, but he wasn’t even mad about it. 

When the first salty drop fell on his cheek, Sirius dried it with his lips, and so did with the second and the following ones. Those kisses were gentle and soft on Remus’ skin and his touch fond and loving. 

“I love you.” Three words. Three words that hold so much meaning, more powerful of any spell existing. Three words that don’t have to be said, because sometimes kisses, touches and looks are more than enough. But often you feel the physical need to say those words out loud, to let the world know how crazy in love you are. Remus felt the absolute need to say it one more time because he could feel the love in his stomach, in his bones, in his tears, in his blood and it was driving him mad. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He didn’t have Eros’ power inside him anymore, but Remus would have said the opposite: the kiss they shared was almost as intense as their true-love one. It’s sweet like the strawberries the ate before but also hot like fire. It’s a drop of passion in a sea of purity. That kiss embraced Remus in a warm hug that smelled of chocolate and roses, but not just any kind: Remus was sure that what he smelled was his favourite Hayduke’s chocolate, dark and with a slight aftertaste of mint, while the scent of roses blending in harmony were Pierre Arditi. 

That wasn’t a simple kiss, it was a kiss of true love all over again, but instead of complaining, Remus chose to indulge himself in it and fall into the sensation’s stimulation with his whole body and soul. 

When they broke apart everything was blurry and indefinite. It took Remus a while to finally see again, his eyes falling on a flushed Sirius. “What bloody hell happened?” Askes Remus out of breath. Sirius grinned with false innocence. “Well, I may have asked Eros for a little bit of power, in order to replicate that brilliant kiss, we had.” Remus looked at the boy in disbelief, before bursting out laughing. “You are really something else, you know?” “And would you be mad at me if I say that I was a little bit curious about Eros’ kisses?” Sirius sounded a little bit embarrassed of his confession, he looked so adorable, with his big puppy eyes glimmering thanks to the light of the fire. 

“I’m not even surprised, not to mention it would be quite selfish of me depriving you of such experience.” The sound of his voice teasingly as he was amused by the admission. Sirius' expression softened and a relaxed smile lit his face. “Did you enjoy your kiss with Love himself?” “You know better than me that his kisses are simply divine, but I must say that our kisses came pretty close.” Sirius winked flirtatiously, making Remus’ smile grow bigger.

“True, you’re a pretty decent kisser.” Sirius arched a hairbow. “Decent? I have to do absolutely something to redeem myself, I can’t let you go around the castle ruining my reputation.” Remus could feel a smile on Sirius as their lips met for a kiss, that became extremely intense in a short amount of time. 

They had a second and, later, the third round of exciting and passionate sex, that made Remus take back his words, but he didn’t complain. They fell asleep naked and completely worn out, their bodies wrapped in a warm embrace under some heavy velvet blanket, the fire slowly dying and the bottle and the tray empty.

The rays of the sun shyly entered through the slits between the heavy velvet bed curtains, making the dark less dense. Remus hid his face in Sirius’ neck, smelling the scent of pine and mint shampoo of his boyfriend. His arm was across Sirius’s chest, while an arm of the said boy was tugging Remus from his waist, their legs lazily intertwined. It was nice waking up with someone by your side, better if it was your true love. 

Remus stretched kindly his body, trying to not wake up Sirius from his deep sleep. Thanks, Merlin it was the weekend, therefore they had all morning for themselves. 

The scent of his lover intoxicated Remus, embracing his senses and bringing back the memories of them rolling in the sheets, kissing and loving each other without control. He could feel the taste of Sirius’ mouth, his skin burning beneath his lips, his erection inside Sirius and the other way around. Sirius’ touch on his body, shivering at the hungry strokes and his teeth into his neck. Remus could still sense the bites, stinging slightly on his flesh. 

Before he could notice, he was hard against Sirius’ tight. Remus froze and he could feel the embarrassment grew in his stomach. He prayed that Sirius would sleep until his arouse was completely dissipated, but that was probably too much to ask. 

“Someone is really excited early in the morning, yesterday wasn’t enough for you?” Sirius broke the silence in the room, his voice deep and soft from the sleep. Remus wanted to die. What was he supposed to say? That just the thoughts of last night were enough to make his hormones go nuts? He knew he was blushing like nobody business, he could sense his cheeks on fire. 

“I’m s-sorry…” Mumbled under breath Remus, his words dying in his mouth. Sirius chuckled tenderly, making both trembles. “Oh, don’t be,” Sirius shifted so he could look at him, a leg between Remus' thighs, touching teasingly his erection. “I love how easily I can turn you on.” The way Sirius could be so damn annoying and sexy at the same time was simply frustrating. “You sadist.” Sirius kissed him, slowly, languidly, a hand slipped over his stomach until it reached his throbbing cock. Remus released a sigh of relief, as Sirius started to stroke it with his fingers, but he needed more. 

“Let me take care of you, big boy.” And with that, Sirius slipped under the sheets. The next thing Remus felt was heat and wetness around his shaft. “Oh shit…” Sirius started to suck and lick, his tongue dancing slowly around the head, his body shivering of pleasure. It was too much and simultaneously not enough. Remus clung to the sheets, his knuckles going white. The temperature under the covers rose quickly, and so it did in his blood. The moment Sirius deep throated him; Remus saw stars. He arched his back instinctively, his breath cut short, a loud moan escaping his lips. 

He could feel himself deep in Sirius’ throat, his lips touching his balls and groin, and the sensation was terrific. He tore away the sheets in a decisive motion, revealing a sweaty Sirius, who looked at him with a smirk in his eyes. Remus sunk his hands into those long hair, receiving a guttural sound from his lover, that vibrated through his cock. 

Sirius sucked backwards, freeing his penis, accompanied with a popping sound, before catching it in his hand, giving some long ad deep pumps. “Fuck my mouth.” Those words cleared Remus' mind from all the pleasure fogging it. “What?” “You heard me.” Remus gazed at him with serious eyes. “Are you sure?” His lover smirked arrogantly, his lips arching in a corner. “I want you to do it and I know you want it too.” He purred sensually while giving generous strokes to Remus’ erection, wet from Sirius’ saliva and precum. Remus lost himself in the touch, but apparently, Sirius was craving for a clear answer: he gripped the base of his dick with force. 

Remus snapped his eyes open. “Sirius?!” “F-u-c-k my m-o-u-t-h.” He spelt slowly, looking straight into his eyes, behind his throbbing erection. “All right!” Sirius flashed a victorious smile and put his mouth back on his cock, swallowing all the way. Remus tried to keep Sirius’ head stable and then began to move his hips, initially with kind and little movements, but it wasn't long before they got deeper and faster. 

Sirius so too good at oral sex that soon enough he could feel pleasure burn in his groin, increasing quickly and waiting to explode. His trusts grew greedier as closer the orgasm came. The moment he reached the peak he could taste his own heart. Sirius' throat tightened around his dick, while he came deep into it, every single muscle of his body tense and hard. 

He let his hands hit the mattress, inhaling air with his mouth in order to slow down the beat of his heart and cool the blood in his veins. Sirius dropped his cock, swallowing heavily and cleaning the saliva dripping down his chin. “That was hot.” He spoke with a sore and broken voice, making Remus chuckle. “You’ll be the death of me.” He crawled on top of him, smiling widely. “Good morning.” “Good morning.” They exchanged a languid kiss, before cuddling fondly. 

Sirius was the one who broke the silence, announcing that he was thirsty and hungry. “We have probably lost breakfast time; we’ll have to go to the kitchens.” “Let’s get dress then.” Remus cast a cleaning spell on them, before opening the curtains of the bed. It was a cloudy day, so the light entering the big windows wasn’t bright and intense, for the relief of his eyes. The room was cold, and a shiver went down his back. He lit up a fire in the two fireplaces and cast a couple of warming spells in the air. He put on his boxer, which was lying lazily on the floor.

Out of the blue two robes, white as snow, floated their way from the bathroom, stopping in front of them. He traded a questioning look with Sirius. A Howler flew from the pocked into his hand, waiting to be opened. The envelope was midnight blue and with silver edges like the wax seal, that had imprinted a crowned heart. 

“It’s from Eros.” He broke the seal and the Howler turned itself in front of him and Eros gentle and sensual voice came out:

“ _Good morning, darlings. I hope you had a good night and had a lot of fun. I took the liberty to arrange a little breakfast or brunch, it depends when you wake up, guessing that you would likely sleep in and maybe appreciated to spend the rest of the morning together. So, put on your robes and go to the coffee table to enjoy some food and drinks. Love, Eros_.”

As usual, the envelop caught fire and ashes fell on the floor. “We really have to do something to thanks Eros; he’s practically spoiling us.” Said Remus, while putting on the warm and soft cotton robe. “Maybe we could invite him for a ménage à trois.” Suggested Sirius with a malicious smile on his lips. Remus would have said it was a stupid idea, but he would have lied outrageously, so he decided to take the teasing road. “We’ll think about it. Now let’s go eat.” His lips arching in a mischievous curve. 

The crystal table was sundried with trays containing French cinnamon and vanilla toast, chocolate croissants, bowls of berries, hot waffles, a jug of orange juice and a smoking teapot, with a variety of choices at its side. 

“Eros likes his breakfast sweet!” Exclaimed Sirius with big eyes. “Well, I’m not complaining, everything looks delicious.” “Neither I am.” They sat down and ate happily. Remus took a sip of his lemon tea, warming his insides, followed by a bite of waffles dripped in melted chocolate, his taste buds in a pleasant delirium.

“I was thinking… Where did Eros sleep last night?” “He slept with James and Peter. You know, after the kiss James became quite awkward around him, he can’t meet his eyes without becoming red as the walls of our common room. He also starts to stutter making a fool of himself. I think Eros loves to tease and torture that poor man, you can see the satisfaction shine in his eyes.” Sirius laughed amused, probably thinking of James at the mercy of Eros, who was living his sadist fantasy and having the time of his life. Remus joined Sirius, laughing loudly at the mere thought of their interactions. “Oh my, I really hope he doesn’t stop any time soon! I want to enjoy some of James's pain too.” “You’re not alone.” 

Remus took a moment to appreciate the beauty of his boyfriend, who was sitting in front of him, busy eating his French toast: Sirius’s hair was a lovely disaster, all ruffled up and falling at the side of his face and on his shoulders. The belt of his robe had come loose, allowing the piece of cloth to open and reveal his chest. His eyes fell on Sirius’ muscled legs, covered only till the middle of his thighs, slightly parted away. If Remus tried hard enough, he could see a glimpse of the black boxer that wrapped his boyfriend’s hips and other exquisite features. 

“Careful, honey. You’re going to break your neck.” Remus lifted his head straight, even if there was nothing “straight” about what he had been chough on doing. A false expression of ignorance on his face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sirius smiled knowingly, almost pleased with himself. “You also look quite provoking, with those long naked legs of yours, and your sexy hair… All mess up, just the way I like.” A quick wink shoot by his devilish eye and Remus felt the butterflies in his stomach dancing around. He wondered if even after years he would feel like that, smiling like a stupid and his heart skipping beats like nobody business. Maybe he was getting ahead of himself, but he thought that would probably be the case. 

The thoughts of the future, lift a couple of questions to which he didn’t really have an answer: Would his parents be supportive of his relationship with Sirius? He knew that they liked the boy but being a friend and a boyfriend were two completely different matters. Would they be all right with him being attracted to men? What to do if they weren’t? Would he have to choose between his love for Sirius and his family? 

He felt the panic grew inside him, but before it could have the best of him, he put those thoughts at the back of his mind. 

“Re, what’s wrong? You became pale in a blink.” Sirius looked concerned, as he stood up and took place on the couch beside him, his hand sitting reassuringly on his thigh. Remus battled on what to do, ruining the mood of that beautiful morning, or just shook it off. Before he could speak, Sirius spoke, his voice soft and attentive. 

“I don’t know what’s worrying you, but please know that I’ll always be there to listen to you, even if you think it is something stupid. I don’t want to force you to talk about it, but I tend to get anxious knowing that you’re not happy so if you could please tell me what’s that masochist little brain of yours is going through it would help me.” Remus smiled bitterly but couldn’t say that his boyfriend was wrong. His mind did tend to put itself into misery without reason. He heavy sighted, before answering the boy, who was gently caressing his leg.

“I was thinking about the future, our future, and I started wondering about my parent’s reaction when I’ll tell them about us. What if they don’t accept my love for you? I don’t want to choose between you and them. I know they love me, but… Maybe I’m just panicking for nothing, I’m always thinking about the worst-case scenario instead of the best.” His eyes focused on his empty cup, embarrassed and angry with himself for making Sirius worried. The felt a hand grabbing his chin, lifting it up, so he could look at Sirius' magnetic eyes. 

“I understand your worries. I can’t assure you that everything will turn out right, but your parents love you so much that they will probably still love just the same. And if they don’t, they will come around soon or later, believe me. What you must keep in mind is that you don’t have to go through this alone, I’m here and I’m not leaving you, we will overcome whatever happens together.” Those words pierced Remus’ heart like silk daggers and a tear wetted his face. “Thank you.” Sirius kissed him with so much tenderness that he melted into his mouth. 

“On a brighter note, we don’t have to worry about my parents, they've already disinherited and disowned me, there's nothing else they can do.” Remus hugged the boy, the cup in his hands falling to the floor. He squeezed him tightly because he knew that even if Sirius spoke sarcastically about his family, his heart was still bleeding with pain. The sorrow inflicted by your own family, wiping you from their lives forever, was something no one should ever have to experience. It didn’t matter if they were horrible, the need of Sirius to crave for their love was simply natural, but extremely cruel. 

Thank Love for the Potters, who took him in without even thinking about it. They were his new family, the one who loved Sirius like their own son, loving him for what he was, without vicious expectations. But Remus knew that, sadly, it would never heal the hole inside Sirius' heart, because in the depth of his soul he would always miss the love of his real family.

Remus knew all of this and made his mission in life to make Sirius happy every single day of his life, showing him with love until he would drown in it because that was his true love deserved. 

“I love you.” He whispered those words into his hair, hoping they would fill that hole just a little bit. “I love you, too.”

Remus didn’t know for how long they hugged each other, but he didn’t care, because he would have stayed like that forever if he could. He was now laying on top of Sirius, who was playing with his hair and kissing his head with kisses light as butterflies. 

“What about a nice bubble bath? I think it would be the perfect ending of our morning, so then we can meet up with the others for lunch.” He suggested with a soft voice, afraid of breaking the sweet atmosphere. 

“I think it’s a wonderful idea.” 

The bathroom was no less than the bedroom: the marble floor was white with grey grains, while the wooden furniture was in relaxing sea green and golden knobs, the carpet under the candid sink a darker green. The white claw-foot bathtub was big enough for two, and it was beautifully painted all over with pink and red roses, butterflies and foliage. Behind the bathtub, a huge window that went all the way up to the ceiling was giving a breath-taking view of the Dark Lake and the mountains around Hogwarts. It was framed by an arch covered in Jardin de Bagatelle; Eros’ favourite rose. The big petals of the flowers were of a creamy white colour shaded by pink on the contour and exhaled a suave and pronounced perfume. At the corners of the room, big green plants, filling the space, making the whole place look almost like a greenhouse. 

They filled the bathtub with hot water and bath foam that smelled of vanilla. The multitude of bubbles shined like diamonds and tickled against Remus’ skin. He was lying on Sirius’ chest, his head on his shoulder and his feet hanging out of the water as his legs were too long for that position. His arms were on the edges of the tub, while Sirius’ hugged him tenderly at the waist. 

“This feels good…” And it really did. He never felt more relaxed in his whole life. “We should ask Eros to let us borrow his bathroom once in a while in the future.” “I think he wouldn’t mind… He loves to pamper us and the others.” Remus smiled fondly. “Yes, he does.” They let silence fall on them, listening to each other heartbeats and breaths. Remus thought that it was almost as good as sex. Almost. 

After their bath, they went to their room, for having a change of clothes before laying to the Great Hall. James, Lily and Peter were already sitting at their table, chatting about something. Remus could swear that James when he saw the couple, grinned like a Cheshire Cat. Thank Merlin he was in a good mood and nothing, even James’ teasing, would have ruined his day. 

“Look who has deigned to honour us with their presence, the second most beautiful couple in the school!” Exclaimed James as soon as they sat down. Remus rolled his eyes but couldn’t hold back a little smile. Sirius pretended to be offended, clutching his non-existent pearls. “Second?! Are you insinuating that there another couple more beautiful than me and Moony?” “Me and Lily, of course.” He answered, throwing an arm around Lily’s shoulders. “For one time I have to agree with you, dear.” She said with a smug smile on her face, drinking a sip of his water. Sirius scoffed loudly and turned to Remus. “Re, do you hear these bitches?” “I do, let them believe their lies. Everybody knows we are the prettiest couple since you are part of it.” He kissed his boyfriend with a quick peck on the cheek and then filled his plate with some salmon, potatoes and other vegetables. 

“Look, Eros is coming. You could ask him who’s the prettiest couple.” Suggested Peter, his mouth full of food, giving them a horrible view of the massacre between his teeth. Remus looked at the entrance of the hall, trying to erase from his mind what he just witnessed. Eros walked through, one foot in front of the other like he wasn’t walking into the Great Hall but on the runway of Milan fashion week. He was wearing a white cricket knitted sweater: the coloured stripes on the V neck, on his waist and on the wrists, a nice lavender bounded by two purple ones, the same colour of his large pleated woollen trousers, with the girth puller on the outside, giving it a particular sartorial detail. On his feet a clean white sneaker, slightly covered by the trousers that touched the floor. On the center of the sweater, which was, of course, tugged carefully into the trousers, a big purple heart in the middle of a pointy lavender crown. 

He smiled widely at their group, probably not noticing how every single one of the students turned their heads to look at him and his ass, while he cat-walked elegantly to them. But something was telling Remus that Eros knew about the effect he had on the hall and by the way he was swaying his hips, he probably loved it. 

“Hey, what’s up?” He winked at them, a knowing smile gracing his lips. “They were arguing about which of them is the better couple.” Answered Peter, waving lazily his hand in the air. “Oh, that’s easy. Remus and Sirius.” Said Eros distractedly, putting some food in his plate from the trays in front of him. James’s eyes widened shocked. “What?! Why?!” His voice was so loud that a couple of their housemates turned to look at them. “They’re gay and hot.” Remus could barely contain a laugh, almost choking on his pumpkin juice, while Sirius didn’t even try, bent over the table with laughter. 

“And I’m not hot?” Cried James, looking with puppy’s eyes at Lily, who was trying to not be infected by the others, betrayed by her own shaky voice as she spoke. “Y-yes, you are love.” The smile that appeared on Eros' lips was so malicious that even the devil could have learned a thing or two from him. 

“What, are you jealous, Potter?” Eros used his best bedroom voice and James froze in his seat, his mouth gaping like a fish. “I must say I was quite disappointed when you didn’t spend the night with me and Peter. We had a lot of fun playing chess, I also gave him a lot of useful advice on dating and lovemaking, I think you might have been interested in some of them.” He took a bite of his salmon, licking his lips like a predator after capturing his prey. Remus saw James swallow hard, as his Adam apple jumped in his throat, his face almost Bordeaux. If only he had a way to film all of that. 

Lily must have felt sorry for her boyfriend because she attempted to put him out of his misery. “I can assure you that James doesn’t need advice, he knows what he’s doing in the bedroom.” She leaned on him, a hand on his chest and a peck on the cheek seemed to be the cure for his embarrassment, or at least it made him able to talk like a normal person again. “As she said. I do know how to love a woman as I proved last night.” That caused Lily to elbow him in the stomach. Eros raised a hairbow, his smile bigger than before. “But do you know how to love a man?” James looked at him confused. “No, and I don’t need it. I’m straight.” “So is spaghetti, until they’re hot and wet.” James almost passed out, but Lily took him into her arms, protectively and possessively. “He’s mine, back off.” An amused smile on her lips, knowing full well that Eros was harmless. 

Eros laughed with taste, followed by everyone.

“I’m sorry. Teasing straight boys is a guilty pleasure of mine… It’s so hard holding back, especially when James gives so funny reactions.” Eros dried a tear in the corner of his eye while catching his breath. 

“Off the record, you made me question my sexuality, but as far I know so does everybody else when is around you, mate.” Peter choked on his food. “I don’t!” “That’s because you didn’t kiss him, who kissed him know what I’m talking about.” “Yes, I do.” Said Remus, followed by Sirius and then, to everyone’s surprise, Lily.

“What do you mean you do?!” Asked shocked the poor James, but Remus couldn’t say he was intrigued. 

“I don’t see why you should have had the chance to kiss him and I didn’t.” Pointed out dismissively Lily, a grin in her eyes. “So, the only one who you didn’t kiss is Peter?” “Well, I proposed it to him last night, but he wasn’t interested.” James frowned and so everyone else. “Why is that?” Asked Sirius surprised. Peter shrugged his shoulders. “Did you see the state James was in after the kiss? What if I can’t enjoy a normal kiss anymore? Not to mention he’s literally the King of Love, a little too much expectation on my part.” “Cute, you chickened out like a little bitch.” Said Sirius, grinning arrogantly. Peter blushed overwhelmingly, gazing him with hate in his eyes. 

“That’s not true!” “Prove it, kiss him right now.” Teased James, like the devil he was. “Guys, please, leave him alone. His worries are totally understandable; besides, I don’t want to give to the whole school a free matinée. After my first one, a lot of people tried to corner me around the castle, asking to kiss them like I kissed James. I may be a whore, but I don’t do charity.” Said Eros, turning his water into white wine and wetting his lips with it, a pleasing smile blooming on his face. 

“If I have permission to change the subject, what about going to Hogsmeade after lunch?” Proposed Lily happily. “Good idea! This way I won't take the risk of some other guy with a sexual crisis trying to take me to a closet to make out.” “Isn’t part of your job, helping people with their sexualities?” Asked perplexed Remus. 

“Yes, but not with my own body!” “So! Are you all on board?” Asked again the girl with long red hair, getting the attention of the group. Everybody nodded affirmatively. 

The sky was slightly clear, allowing some warm sun’ rays to pierce the clouds and hit the fresh snow, making it sparkle like diamond dust. They all had change clothes, wearing hight leather boots and heavy coats, as they all knew that the icy wind of winter could be quite fierce. 

Their first stop was, of course, Honeydukes. The candy shop was as usual rather crowded, but Remus managed to get a hold of his favourite mint chocolates. Eros offered to buy a candy apple for each one of them, obviously, he didn't take no for an answer and the group left the store happily tasting their apple, each of a different colour. Remus picked a blue one and they spent some time showing their coloured tongue to each other. 

They also stopped to Spintwitches Sporting Needs, to James and Sirius amusement. After that, they went to Tomes and Scrolls, where he, Lily and Eros looked around for some book they haven’t read yet. They only one who was lucky was Eros, who found a new novel from his favourite author, something urban fantasy about necromancers, vampires, murders and a lot of sex. 

Their last stop should have been the Broomstick In, for a nice hot chocolate or a butterbeer, but something on display in the window of the Gladrags Wizardwear shop caught his attention. The took Sirius' hand, who looked at him intrigued, to give him a little hint to the window. It took Sirius a few seconds to understand what he wanted from him, but when he understood Remus could see his eyes light up. “Are we thinking the same thing?” “That or you want to by yourself a skirt, which I won’t mind.” He rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop blushing a little bit. 

“Guys, Remus and I have a little errand to run. You go ahead and save two seats for us. We won't take long.” The others nodded casually and went down the road, Eros teasing once again a flustered James. 

They entered the shop, which was basically empty, which was practically empty if it hadn't been for his salesgirls chatting quietly at the register. The girls gave them a big smile. “Welcome, how can we help you?” Said the girl with long blond hair in front of the counter, taking a few steps in their direction.

“We were interested in one of the brooches in the display.” Said cordially, Remus. “Sure, which one?” Asked the girl, who was already on his way to the objects in question. “The heart-shaped one.” The girl took her wand and the brooch that had caught his eyes, levitated from the front of the shop into her hand. They took a step closer, admiring the fine piece of jewellery. 

“You guys have good taste: this jewel is a French work called “Fulco di Verdura”, it’s made of platinum and yellow gold adorned with a cordiform pink tourmaline, in a floral surround embellished with eight zircons and pierced with an arrow on its quiver.” It was the perfect gift to show Eros how much they were grateful for his friendships and help. “How much is it?” He asked a little bit scared, it looked expensive and he didn’t have a lot of money to spend freely. “Five galleons.” “We take it.” Announced Sirius. “Could you make a gift wrap?” “Sure, sweetheart.” The lady went to the counter giving the jewel to her colleague. 

“Sirius…” But Remus couldn’t finish his sentence, a small kiss shutting him up. “I know that you don’t want me to pay your part, but you’ll have all the time to pay me back once you’ll get a job. For now, let me pay. I still have a lot of money and I’m happy to use it for a good cause, besides…” He gave the money to the cashier, receiving back a little package that he put inside his coat. “I’ll do anything to make you happy, even if it would leave me with empty pockets.” Sirius flashed a big smile, thanking the girls and taking his hand. “Thank you.” He squeezed his hand and walked out of the shop. 

They found their friends at a big table, laughing at James’s joke. “We took the liberty to order something for you two: a butterbeer for Padfoot and a hot chocolate for Moony.” “Thanks, that perfect.” Answered Remus, already tasting the chocolate on his tongue. 

Time flew by and before he knew it, the sun had set, and it was time to return to the castle. Remus felt as light as a feather, he could walk on clouds without any trouble. Shortly before he had watched the sun disappear behind the hills, to realize that for almost a whole week he had not thought about the full moon a single time. It was a completely new feeling, not having the constant anxiety of approaching that fateful day when his body would ruthlessly and painfully contour itself into the beast within him. And all of that was thanks to Eros, well, Sirius did his part, but they both know that without the king of love it none of that would have been possible.

He couldn't wait to give the gift to Eros and see his reaction. He was really hoping that he would like it, even though he knew very well that if he didn't, the king of love would certainly not let it show, too kind and educate for such behaviour. 

As they entered their common room, warm and cosy, Lily and James excused themselves from the group, taking a spot on the couch near the fire, cuddling into each other. Remus saw a little smile blooming on Eros’ lips, his magnetic eyes following the couple, looking at them just the way a craftsman would look at his finished work. But in his eyes, there was also something else, not just pride… Was that envy? It was covering the usual glimmer that they had, like a thin layer of fog over a starry sky. Could it be that he envious of Lily? Was he in love with James? That was unlikely, he never saw Eros look ad James in any way that could suggest that. 

As if Eros had read his mind, he spoke softly. “Sometimes I wonder if I’ll also find a love like theirs, or like yours… A little bit pathetic, isn’t it? The king of love who’s down on the lack of romantic love in his life.” 

Remus didn’t know how to respond. It was the first time he heard that from Eros and he wasn’t prepared. Like nothing, Eros smiled brightly, the glimmer in his eyes back once again. “Thank Love, I’m always in love.” 

Remus smiled at him with a little bit of bitterness in his mouth. “Eros, do you have a moment for me and Sirius?” “For you two, always.” He said tenderly, melting his heart. Peter went to talk to Mary, the girl who stole his little heart, leaving the three of them alone. “My room or yours?” “Yours, if you don’t mind.” 

Eros sat them down, offering them a glass of wine. He then proceeded to smoke near the open window, joined by Sirius. “So, what can I do for you, darlings?” He and Sirius shared a quick look. “We have something for you, we wanted to show our gratitude for all have you done for us.” Sirius took out of his coat the little package, wrapped in red paper and gold bow. “It’s nothing special, but when we saw it, we thought of you.” Said Sirius, handing the present to Eros, who looked at them with eyes wide open. For the first time since he knew Eros, Remus saw his friends struggling to find the words, speechless. Anticipation grew inside his heart.

“What are you waiting for? Open it!” Teased Sirius, a smug smile colouring his lips. Eros unwrapped delicately the velvet box, taking care not to drop the cigarette in his fingers. When he saw what was inside the box, he dropped the cigarette on the floor, his hand covering his mouth and Remus felt his heart skipping a beat.

“Oh mio Dio…” He whispered softly, taking the brooch out of the box. It was the first time he heard Eros speak in Italian, and it was glorious, even if he wasn’t sure what it meant. He could see tears in his eyes, stating that he was indeed very touched. “Do you like it?” Eros looked at him like he had just said the most stupid thing in the world. “It’s beautiful! You shouldn’t have… There was no need to buy me something…” 

“You didn’t have to lend your room to us, so we could have sex, but you did.” Sirius, chuckled amused, making Remus blush a little bit. Eros smiled tenderly, drying the tears with his hand. “You’re one of my best works to date, not to mention also dear friends of mine… It was nothing more than a favour, you didn’t need to buy me a fucking jewel.” He looked at his present for a little while, before hugging each one of them. “Thank you, I love it.” The smile and the fondness in Eros’ words made Remus extremely happy, knowing that his friends felt appreciated and loved. 

That night, cuddled in Sirius' arms, Remus thought that he was the luckiest boy alive. Not only he had a boyfriend who loved him immensely, but also great friends, that cared for him and his happiness. He couldn’t wait to see what the future had in store for him, because, in that precise moment, it looked brighter than a full moon in a clear sky, and for the first time in his life, the thought was not that scary anymore. 

Sirius kissed him goodnight, taking his lips between his own, in a long and languid kiss tasting of mint and smoke. Love never tasted better. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Kudos are always welcomed and even comments if you want to let me know what you liked!  
> Have a nice day! xoxo


End file.
